Two Years Overdue
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Two years ago, Erin's ex abused her then beat her up after finding out that she was pregnant. After he disappears from her life, she has to move on and she (and a certain someone else) get put into a lot of different situations. A couple characters from CF appear, but I don't really watch that show. Re-did chs 18 & 19. I do not own CF or CPD or any of their characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Two_.

Her son was two.

Erin Lindsay's son was two-years-old.

She still couldn't believe it. Two years ago she slept with her now ex-boyfriend Cole and he got her pregnant. When she told him, he freaked, beat her, and left.

She hasn't seen him since.

And she was left to raise her son alone, for the most part. Her "dad" Voight helped…a lot.

Erin's used to be part-time babysitter turned full time, and she was beyond grateful she could go back to her job full-time work and the pay.

"Lindsay!" she heard Adam yell to her.

"Hey, Adam…" she replied, smiling.

"How's my nephew?"

Lindsay laughed, "He's two, and he's driving me insane."

"Aw, come on, Linds…" She heard Jay enter.

She pointed at him, "Yeah, which reminds me, he's never allowed to hang out with you again. He didn't start acting up until _after_ you watched him!"

"You must've taught him well, then, Halstead." Adam joked.

Jay smirked and sat down at his desk. "We'll see about that."

"I don't know about you either, Adam, with that comment." Lindsay shot him a warning look.

"You're really going to try to keep Kyle from his awesome uncles?" Adam asked, and Jay inwardly cringed.

He hated being known as an uncle.

He would've _much rather_ have been called daddy.

But Cole beat him to it, then beat her up, and walked out.

_And he better not come back in._

Or Jay would take care of him…and then tell Voight, who would also take care of him.

Jay smiled with that thought.

"Welcome back, for good, Erin." Voight came out, and he actually smiled. "As much as I want to celebrate, we've caught a double near the bridge."

They all headed out.

"Looks like a drug hit…" Ruzek said looking at the bodies.

"Never judge a book by its cover, but it does." Added Voight.

That's when they heard the gunshots.

They all drew their weapons and got behind their cars. They still couldn't tell where the gunshots were coming from.

Jay and Erin were hiding behind the first car. Voight, Adam, and Antonio were behind the second.

"Agh!" In the haze of bullets, Jay heard Erin grunt, and slightly through the car windows, he saw her go down.

"Erin!" he screamed, he had to get over there, but he still had no idea where the bullets were coming from.

The bullets stopped, but probably not for long.

"Halstead! Get to her! We'll cover you!" Voight, Adam, and Antonio all stood up and started shooting, blindly. Meanwhile, Jay cautiously crossed the back of the car.

"Erin, where are you hurt?"

"It's just my shoulder, they're up there!" Erin pointed with her free hand, and Jay stood up and started shooting.

The others caught on, and started shooting in that direction also.

Erin put the gun in her other hand, stood up, and started shooting also.

"Erin, get down!" Jay shouted.

"No."

"What if they start shooting again?!"

"They probably will."

And Jay remembered that he could never win a fight with Erin Lindsay. It was a trait she picked up from Voight.

"Get in the car, Erin!"

"No."

"Halstead! If she's shot, get her out of here!" He heard Voight's voice boom over the gunfire that had started again.

"Okay, Erin, please. I would prefer to _not_ be in trouble with our boss, and more importantly, your dad."

Erin glared at him, and carefully got in the car.

Jay quickly crossed back to the driver's side and sped off.

**Chicago P.D.**

"Where the _hell_ is she?!"

Jay silently swore and stood up as he heard Voight's voice boom when he entered the emergency room's waiting area. "Voight…"

"I swear to God if anything happens to her…"

Jay couldn't take this anymore. "Hey! She's my _partner _too, ya know! Why the _hell_ do you keep treating me like I don't care about her?! I don't get it! I'm _not_ her enemy! You wanna yell at someone go track down her douche bag ex, Cole and kick his _ass_! But I'm sick of you chewing out mine!"

It was then that Jay realized that the whole team was behind him, and you could've heard a pin drop…

Someone gulped, and Jay wasn't sure of whether it was him or not. He needed Voight to say something, _anything_…

Besides that he was fired. He didn't think he could handle that.

Instead Voight smirked. "I was waitin' for you to grow a pair, kid; and it's about _damn time_." He patted him on his shoulder blade. "How's she doin'?"

Jay was speechless.

No, he was in shock.

He decided it was both, and he stood there, dumbfounded. Just like that, the pair was gone.

"Halstead, speak!" Alvin yelled at him.

"I…I don't know." Jay finally found his voice, "The doctors haven't come back from surgery yet."

"Where was she shot?" Voight asked.

"She said her shoulder. There was a lot of blood, but she was walking…and conscious, and taking after you." Jay nodded toward Voight.

"Okay…easy…you just grew a pair, there, kid, don't wear it out too soon."

This time, Jay smirked and looked away.

That was when the doctor came out. "Erin Lindsay."

The doctor jumped, seeing almost the entire waiting area stand.

"Um…are all of you next of kin?"

"Basically, I'm her legal father, but whatever you got to say to me, you can say to them." Voight stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, nodded his head toward his crew and the whole squad stood up crossed their arms over their chests. The doctor probably didn't know they were from Intelligence and thought they were a gang or something.

"Alright then, in that case, I'm glad I have good news. Erin will make it through the surgery just fine. The bullet hit her in the shoulder, but missed any major arteries, nerves, and organs. Does she live alone?"

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" Voight's eyebrows shot up and he didn't want to imagine what was running through Jay's head at that moment.

"Well…she will have limited mobility of her right arm. I'm pretty sure that's her dominant side…"

"Okay, thanks, Doc, don't worry, we'll take care of her." Voight smiled at the doctor and as soon as she walked away, he turned to Jay. "Don't you even think about it, kid."

Jay threw his hands up as if Voight was going to shoot him, "I'm not thinking anything. I'm still in shock you said I had a pair."

Adam leaned in to whisper to Kim, "Yeah, so are we…" they both chuckled.

**Chicago P.D.**

"You know you don't have to do this." Erin said, and smiled as Voight helped her carry in her bags.

"Mommy!" Kyle screamed and came running over to her, but Voight intercepted, picking the laughing toddler up.

"Careful, crazy, mommy's arm hurts and you can't touch it."

Kyle got a smirk on his face, and Voight knew what he was going to go do as soon as he put Kyle down, so he didn't.

"What are your plans now?" Voight asked Erin.

"Get a drink."

Voight shot her a look, and she smiled, "Just kidding." Turning to Kyle, she said, "Hey, buddy, have you eaten anything?"

Kyle nodded.

"Okay…why don't you go watch some TV while Gdad and I talk?"

The little boy nodded and Voight put him down. Voight didn't want to be called a grand- anything, so they decided on Gdad…it was easy for Kyle to say too.

"Did you catch the sons of bitches?" Erin spit as soon as Kyle was out of earshot.

Voight smirked at her language. "What do you think?"

Erin smiled. "Good, they should rot in hell for what they did to me. I hate being dependent on people. It reminds me of when I was with…" She felt the tears brim her eyes, and blinked them back. Meanwhile, Voight embraced her in one of his rare hugs.

"If you need anything, at all, you do not hesitate to call me. You got it?"

Erin smiled, rolled her eyes, and replied, "Yes, dad."

"Oh, by the way, you can call Jay too. He'd probably get here quicker than I could anyway."

Erin's mouth dropped.

And she was speechless.

No, dumbfounded.

She decided on both, "W…What?"

Voight smirked, "He grew a pair while you were in the emergency room. I came in guns blazing at him – as usual, and he gave it right back to me, _finally._ He said if I really wanted someone to yell at that it should be Cole, but I'd prefer to do worse to Cole…_a lot_ worse to Cole."

"Wait…go back. What else did he say?"

Voight shrugged, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and popping it open, "He said that I needed to stop holding him responsible for everything that happened to you – that he already did that himself enough. Then he said those things about Cole."

"…And what did you say?"

"What was I supposed to say? I was proud. It was a great moment. The kid finally grew a pair _and_ a backbone. He's finally ready for you…isn't that what you wanted?"

"Wait, wait, lemme get this straight."Erin was eyeing him, "The only reason you were hard on him was so he would get over his fear of you?"

Voight nodded, "And because I care about you. But, yeah, if he doesn't fear me anymore, he won't hesitate to protect you _from anything_."

"That's some officially screwed up logic. He would've protected me no matter what anyway!"

_Uh-oh._

Voight smiled and shrugged again, "Maybe. But now I know it for sure. Goodnight, Erin, and please, call the guy. He's been worried sick about you since we left the waiting area without him."

"Oh, so he wasn't strong enough to take me from you then?" Erin smiled thinking she had gotten one over on Voight's faulty logic.

But Voight laughed, "Oh, no…I threatened him with my gun. He definitely wasn't bringing you home tonight."

Erin laughed again and shook her head as she led him to the door. "Well, goodnight. I'll see ya."

"You stay home until you're healed one-hundred-and-ten percent. You got that?"

Erin sighed again, "Yes, dad."

"Do not come into work, Erin, I'm warning you."

"Is this a test to make me grow a pair too?" Erin smirked

Voight shook his head and walked out the door.

Erin lived in a first floor apartment. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. Her kitchen, dining room, and living room were basically connected; then there was the hallway where the bedrooms were. She actually had a three bedroom, just in case the babysitter needed to come back over. She could make herself at home, and that wouldn't cost Erin her pay. Voight was paying for a lot of stuff – no matter how much she wanted that to stop.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the glass door.

Instinct kicked in, and she put her left hand on her gun, so thankful that she had switched the holster to her left hip, and gotten trained to shoot with both hands. She moved one of the blinds over with her right hand and saw who it was. She quickly relaxed, and let Jay in.

"What is this Rapunzel?" Erin asked.

"No, thank God…your hair's a bit too short; and not blonde enough… And you're not wearing a dress…"

She punched him on the shoulder, "Will you just shut up already, what are you doing here?"

"Come on, Lindsay, you know I had to check on my partner."

"Why? Am I weak now?" That came out a lot softer than Erin expected it to. Truth was it hurt her. Being weak and dependent…it wasn't easy for Erin Lindsay.

"Of course not. You're one of the strongest women I know…emotionally, mentally, and _physically_…"he said the last part while gripping his shoulder to feign pain.

Erin smiled at his effort, but wasn't buying and she lowered her head and sat on the couch.

Jay followed. "Hey…hey, come on."

"What, Jay? Where am I going? I can't go to work. If I do, Voight might kill me himself. I can barely do anything with my right arm or hand…" The tears reared up again, and Lindsay couldn't hold them all back this time. One slowly fell down her left cheek as she turned away from Jay. It was pointless though, it was obvious she was crying. "And so soon after what _he _did…"

Without hesitation, he wiped the tear off her cheek, "Erin, listen to me…" He realized it was now or never, she needed him now, and this might be able to help her. He sure as hell hoped it would, "You are definitely the strongest woman I know. You have been through hell and back; and still manage to make a great life for Kyle and yourself. Your babysitter loves you, and Kyle. You're an amazing mom, and you're…" Jay gulped, he couldn't believe how nervous he was, "You're definitely the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met."

There, he said it. But there was no relief…

Until she kissed him.

And in the very, very back of his mind, he thanked Voight for making him grow a pair. It was getting put through the ringer today…but this part, he was enjoying.

Erin used her right leg to scoot closer to him on the couch, but pretty soon, she was straddling him…with her right arm between them in the sling. She had her left hand at the back of his neck while his hands were on her waist; both trying to pull each other closer, if that was possible. They were already pretty close as it was.

And she could feel the pair he had grown today.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really wasn't getting anywhere with the son angle…so I kinda made the son someone who comes in every now and again…**_

_**At any rate, I hope y'all continue to enjoy the story. :) And I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible.**_

* * *

About a month and a half later, Erin was back at work. Nothing _really_ had happened since she and Jay kissed, and Erin would be lying if she said she didn't sort of like that. It held a certain mystery. They were still getting on each-other's nerves, and Erin was still driving.

Speaking of driving, they were on their way to check a lead when they were rear-ended. When they pulled over, Lindsay looked in the rearview…and only saw a hoodie. She put her hand on her gun, and got out of the car. Halstead followed her lead.

Suddenly they were surrounded by men with guns.

"What the hell…" Erin mumbled.

"Put 'em down." The guy in front of Erin spoke.

Halstead and Erin exchanged a look, a silent agreement, and put their weapons down.

"Hands up! On your head! Let's go!"

As soon as they stood up, men were on them. The man who was patting Erin down was getting a little too friendly, and she flinched. Knowing she couldn't do anything when she wanted to kick the guy square in the balls was more painful than getting shot in the shoulder. Halstead couldn't help it, he jerked to get after the guy who was grabbing Erin, but the guy who held him had an advantage.

"Ohhhh, you like her?" The guy who was holding Jay sing-songed.

"No. A real man doesn't like watching a boy take advantage of a woman."

"Smart ass." The guy then punched Jay in the nose.

_Damnit, Jay_. Erin thought, but his nose only had a little bit of blood coming out of it. The guy either didn't hit him that hard, or Jay's nose was stronger than Erin thought.

After dumping their phones, pagers, and any other communication devices into their car, the men handcuffed both detectives and led them into the vehicle that rear-ended them. Unfortunately for Erin, the vehicle was only a small four-door sedan, and all the seats were taken since there were four masked men plus Jay; so the man who punched Jay made her sit on his lap. The man was sitting crooked with her legs on the right side of him.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." The man put his hand around her waist and was feeling up her stomach.

"Hey, knock it off. You know boss won't like it if you play with the merchandise before he even sees it." The guy next to Jay punched his 'colleagues' arm. Jay made a mental note to thank him before he beat the living crap out of him.

"Blindfolds." The driver said, and suddenly everything went black for Erin and Jay.

* * *

"Voight!" Antonio said, running into the squad room.

"Yeah, Antonio, what is it?"

"Erin and Jay, neither one of them are answering."

_Damnit, Halstead._ Voight thought, "Has anyone checked their places?"

Antonio nodded, "And there's more. Their car was found on its way to check that lead that they were sent on almost an hour ago. They were rear-ended, and they're missing."

_"They're missing. Erin's missing. Jay's missing." _Thoughts were running through Voight's head. He would _not_ lose another member of his team so soon.

And especially not Erin.

"Voight." Voight knew that voice anywhere.

"Severide." Voight said.

"We heard what happened." Casey was standing next to him. "We've got all the firemen we can spare, even retirees, doing perimeter. Some are in their own personal cars, and some are in fire-trucks as though they're just coming back from a fire."

"Antonio," Voight started.

"Yeah?"

"How the _hell_ did they find out about this before I did? This is _my_ squad! These are _my_ people!"

"Look, Voight, that doesn't matter. We gotta find them, and we're going to need all the help we can get." Voight wasn't sure who said that. He was almost blind with rage and fury, but he quickly realized he would be more use sober-minded than rage-filled. There would be time for the latter later.

"Alright, alright, O and Ruzek, you find out what lead they were tracking down and get there. See if that person knows anything about what happened to them, _by any means necessary._" Ruzek and Olinsky headed out right away.

"Casey and Severide, I don't really care what you do – as long as you keep me updated."

"Antonio you're with me, we're going to the location of the car." Voight grabbed his jacket and the team moved out…so to speak.

"O, it looks like they were tracking down a witness."

"Okay, let's go, kid." O and Ruzek were quickly headed out the door, and they arrived at a run-down house.

Ruzek knocked a couple times, and they heard a noise coming from the back. They drew their weapons, ran around the side of the house, jumped the fence and made it to the backyard. They just barely saw a figure sliding through the taller wooden fence and Ruzek followed. Olinsky ran around the side but kept parallel with them. Ruzek and the suspect were running through backyards and the guy was knocking over furniture and toys as he could find. Ruzek had to jump and leap to keep up, meanwhile Olinsky could barely see due to the fences – Ruzek had no idea the old man could run that fast. And apparently, he was calling on backup. Ruzek was impressed at his "mentor."

"Antonio, take a look up there and tell me what you see?" Voight pointed and Antonio followed his gaze.

"Video cameras."

"Exactly. Wonder if these sons of bitches left evidence behind."

"Don't they all?" Antonio got to work trying to get the footage.

When they took the blindfolds off him, Jay could no longer see Erin…or the big guy that had been grabbing her the entire time they had been together. There was one guy missing, but it was obvious they thought of him as the bigger threat. He was handcuffed sitting on a chair, but not handcuffed _to_ the chair. He hoped that would make all the difference.

"Oh, look, the little baby's finally awake." One of the men said, and started walking over to him. He was now also gagged, or he might have said some things he might've regretted. The man that walked over to him didn't even hesitate before he used the back of his hand and smacked Jay across the face with it.

Jay's head whipped back and his blood was boiling, but Jay also knew that these kinds of idiots usually told their plan in a matter of five minutes. However, after another slap, Jay wasn't sure if he had that much patients.

"You know, that pretty little thing we picked you up with is probably in the back _entertaining_ my partner…"

Yeah, Jay wasn't waiting that long. When the guy came over to slap him again, Jay kicked him square in the crotch. He then stood up, and the other guys were on him. Strangely, they didn't have their guns. Jay moved as quick as he could kicking them in their knees, ankles, and even faking using his shoulders. These guys were either dumb, didn't know how to fight, or possibly both because within a matter of five minutes, they were all down. Jay shook his head and looked for something to get out of the handcuffs..

_If I do find something this was too easy._ Jay began thinking. He walked around the room, hoping there weren't any more guys hiding in the back….and definitely hoping they weren't with Erin. He searched the guys who were watching him for the keys and found them on the last guy he took out. He quickly unlocked the handcuffs and cuffed two of the guys together, stuffing the key in his pocket, and looked for a weapon. He grabbed a knife with his left hand and a gun he found in the room in the other. Again he found it way too odd that the guys didn't use the gun. After making sure it was loaded and cocking it, Jay began searching the rest of the building – whatever it was.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this is for all of you who have read and reviewed! I don't really go by how many reviews I get, but I'm pretty sure the saying goes, "The more the merrier."? **_

_**Anyways, I hope I made this chapter interesting enough…. ;)**_

Casey and Severide were patrolling near where Erin and Jay's car was found. The next thing they knew, a woman standing in her front lawn was flagging them down. They were off duty in a fire truck, and were hoping this woman hadn't seen a fire.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Casey asked.

"I think I witnessed some cops getting kidnapped." She stated.

Casey and Severide exchanged a look.

"Okay, how long ago was this?"

"Almost two hours ago."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah, I was carrying some groceries home and as I walked past this road, I came to a stop and stood around a corner. It was a stand-off. There was a man and a woman with guns surrounded by people in black masks who also had guns. The next thing I know, the masked men ordered the man and woman to put down their guns and they handcuffed them."

"Okay, did you see what happened after that?"

"Yeah, they all piled into this car. I feel sorry for the woman; she had to sit on one of the guy's lap."

"Can you describe the car?" Casey got out a pen and pencil.

"It was a gray Toyota Corolla."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, I used to drive one; I know what it looks like."

"Okay, can you describe the man and woman for me?" Severide asked.

"Yeah, she was really pretty. Short with short but curly brown hair; she was wearing jeans, a black jacket and black boots. I didn't really see what the guy was wearing, but he had dark hair, and looked like he worked out often. He was restless when they started searching them for weapons. I think they were feeling the girl up at the time he tried to get loose because I heard the one guy say, 'Ohhh, you like her?'"

Casey and Severide exchanged another look.

_Has to be Erin and Jay._

"Okay, ma'am, did you see which direction the car went?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah," she pointed to her right, "They made another right on Marvin Avenue. After that, I lost them. Sorry."

"No, no, no, you've been very helpful. Thank you. Now, please, get back into your house."

She scurried away, and Casey and Severide jumped into the truck.

"That has to be Erin and Jay." Casey stated.

"Yeah, I think so too. Call Voight. He's going to wanna hear this."

After a few minutes, Casey threw his phone into his lap. "Voight's not answering."

"Alright, we better get to the squad." Severide flipped the lights and sirens on and Casey blew the horn.

Voight looked down at his phone and realized he had two missed calls - both of which he had ignored a little while ago. When he told Severide and Casey to keep him updated he didn't mean with every little thing. They had just left! What the hell could they know now that Voight didn't? Besides that, he was too busy yelling at Jin to fix the damn computer. Technology is a bastard. Voight hated when technology didn't work. After all, if it wasn't going to work, why the _hell_ was it ever invented?!

"Voight! Calm down! This is _not_ helping!" Antonio was pushing his shoulders out of the Tech's room.

"Don't tell me what to do, Dawson." Voight pushed him back and stormed out of the room. _Where the hell could they be? And if Halstead doesn't get her the hell out of this…_

"Come here you son of a bitch!" Ruzek had no idea how exactly he was able to yell. It felt like they had been running for hours.

It was obvious the guy was getting tired too, because the next time he tried to jump a fence, he missed the top wire and landed flat on his stomach. Ruzek inwardly cringed hoping he wouldn't do the same, but he landed perfectly, drew his gun and aimed.

"Chicago…P…D...get…the hell…up." Olinsky then showed up just as out of breath as Ruzek was and Ruzek grabbed the guy on the arm, threw him against the fence and handcuffed him.

The only problem was, now they had to walk back to the car.

That thought quickly disappeared as Atwater and Burgess pulled up.

They got out of the car and took the suspect.

Ruzek looked at Burgess. "Damn…am…I glad…to see…you."

"Did you just run a marathon or something?"

"It certainly… feels… that way." Olinsky interrupted.

Now that the adrenaline was gone, Olinsky and Ruzek were _completely _feeling it. They both got in the back of the squad car with the suspect in between them.

When her consciousness came back, Lindsay had no idea where she was. Buts she was tied to a bed. Her hands were bound with rope above her head and her feet were tied to the bottom corners of the bed. Thankfully she had all of her clothes on still.

"Well, well, well, my own sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Lindsay glared. She was in no position to make a snarky comment, but she was _definitely _not going to show any fear either.

"It's about damn time too. I was gettin' agitated, and you do _not_ want me agitated." He walked over to her and removed the gag from her mouth.

She contemplated spitting in his face, but decided against it.

However, that was when his hand found its way underneath of her shirt and onto her stomach. She cringed at the freezing temperature of his hand, but, unfortunately, he enjoyed that.

He felt so far up that Lindsay was sure he would start grabbing her breast, but just when she thought he would, he went back down again. He "teased" her by doing the same thing until he barely got below her waist – then he would stop and go back up.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, I know my hand's cold, but I'm trying to warm it up." He said in a sing-song voice.

"A little late for the apology, dontchya think?"

Without hesitation, he slapped her using the other hand. "You're not really in a position to be making those comments, bitch."

She was seething, her blood was boiling, but … he was right. What could she do? She was tied to bedposts. No weapon, no way out, and if this kept up, probably with no clothes pretty soon.

Lindsay couldn't let that happen.

No, she _wouldn't_ let that happen. She would rather die than let him rape her.

Jay circled back to the room he was bound in, and noticed that one of the guys was stirring. He quickly went over and subdued him.

"Scream and I kill you. Where the hell is she?!" He held the knife to the guy's leg.

The guy looked around, and Jay remembered this was the guy who stood up for Lindsay in the car. He really didn't want to hurt this guy…but if he didn't start getting answers soon…

"Listen to me..." The guy said, suddenly looking Jay square in the eyes.

"No. I'm callin' the shots here…"

The guy cut Jay off again before Jay could finish.

Jay was growing impatient and was ready to stab the guy…

When he said something that made Jay almost jump.

_**Hmmmm…what do you all think the guy said?! Well, the good news is, I already have the next chapter (possibly two) written!**_

_** Hope to see ya at Chapter 4 very soon… :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter four and congrats to SOPPNATION…I hope it was just a guess and that I wasn't obvious! ;)**_

* * *

"I'm an undercover. Dylan Roderick." He spouted off a badge number to Jay and continued, "I know where they're keeping her, but you're going to have to keep my cover.

"Why the _hell_ should I believe you?" Jay seethed.

"I stood up for her in the car, didn't I? I've barely said anything or done anything to you. They're gettin' suspicious. Now do it, please."

Well, that convinced him. Jay couldn't remember a true criminal ever saying please – even though this guy wasn't very nice about it.

"Alright, now cut me free, we'll make it look and sound like we struggled. He won't come out here; he thinks you're a pathetic excuse of a cop and that we can take you. I'll give up their location after you 'kick my ass' and you go get her. Got it?"

Jay nodded. He almost didn't believe his luck. He started cutting the ropes. The guy stood up quickly and motioned for Jay to be quiet. He took the chair and threw it at the wall. Then he walked up to Jay.

"Alright, I have to punch you in the nose, and kick you. I know how to leave a bruise, but it won't hurt much, got it? Put your hands up, pretend to fend me off. Then you can beat me to a 'pulp' and 'use the knife on me' I'll tell you where she is. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Jay nodded again and played along. Then Roderick socked Jay in his left jaw and kicked him in the inner right thigh.

Jay reacted. He hit Roderick in his jaw and stomach and then 'lightly' kicked him in the leg. Roderick went down and Jay kept going, just in case anyone was to walk in. Then Jay grabbed the knife and came back. He cut Roderick's shirt in several places and the upper thighs of his pants.

"Now tell me where they are!" he screamed.

"Man, you gotta draw some blood. I can take it. Trust me. Just do it. I'll yell in pain and tell you." Roderick whispered to him.

Jay didn't think he could do that. Hitting the guy that was helping him was enough. But cutting him?

"It ain't gonna be nothin' worse than what they've already done to me. Now hurry the _hell_ up!"

Jay cut him.

Roderick winced and yelled.

"Now tell me where they are!" Jay yelled again.

"Go around the corner, up the stairs and they're in the second room on the left." Roderick whispered, after yelling, "Hell no, I ain't tellin' you! I'll die first!" Barely, he came after Jay again, and Jay ducked, partially throwing Roderick into a wall. He followed, and after he had hit the wall, Jay threw him to the floor. Roderick stayed down as though he were unconscious.

Jay leant over and grabbed the front of his shirt, "Damnit! Wake the _hell_ up!"

"The guy over there, he has a cell phone on him. Keep screaming at me." Roderick whispered and Jay nodded – thankful that the other two guys were out cold.

"No! Wake up!"Jay shook Roderick and threw him back down. He got up, clutching the knife. He walked over, to the guy who Roderick said had the cell phone, found it, and dialed Voight's number then stuck the phone in his pocket. There was no way he was wasting any more time. He had the information he needed.

He began making his way up the stairs.

* * *

Voight exited the tech room. His frustration was too much. He knew the worth of kidnap victims. He had an idea how much longer Halstead and Erin had.

And each second wasn't getting any easier.

"There you are! What the _hell_ man! We've been callin' you for _hours_!" Severide yelled at Voight.

"Then you better have some _damn_ good news for me." Voight said through gritted teeth. He didn't like that he was reflecting on Lindsay and Halstead being kidnapped. He hated that he was dependent on Halstead not to let his emotions get in the way of what he had to do. And he _especially_ hated being talked to like that. Voight thought Halstead had made permanent residence on his last nerve, but Severide had just changed that.

"We got an eyewitness who saw Erin and Jay getting kidnapped. She described the car, men, and Erin and Jay with very well…" Casey had spoken this time, but Voight cut him off, holding a hand up.

"Just get to it."

As Casey dove into what they had heard, Voight's cell phone went off. It was a number he didn't recognize. He contemplated not answering, but he knew better. He had given nine of his business cards out. This could be any one of the six who hadn't come back yet.

Voight held another hand up to Casey before talking into the phone, "Voight."

_"Please, Voight, answer, please Voight answer."_

Halstead.

"Halstead! I answered! Where the hell are you!?" Voight was screaming, but he was pretty sure Halstead couldn't hear him.

Even he knew better than to not answer Voight.

"Halstead!"

_"Alright, up the stairs and the second room on the left is where Erin is…"_

Voight almost dropped the phone. He took off in the direction of Jin's "office."

Almost everyone followed.

"Jin! I need a trace on this ASAP!" Voight almost threw the phone at him.

Jin grabbed the phone and started the trace.

The process, however, was becoming too much for Voight to handle. He didn't want to leave until he had some idea which direction he was supposed to go. Meanwhile, though, he felt like he was wasting time.

Correction, he _was_ wasting time.

_Damn technology._ He swore again.

He would much rather be busting down doors and beating someone to a pulp.

Actually, make that_ beating a few_ people to a pulp.

* * *

Lindsay heard someone coming up the stairs.

A million different thoughts were running through her head. _What if it's another one of his minions? What are they going to do to me? But most importantly, what happened to Jay?_

Now straddling Lindsay, the guy grabbed his gun from his belt and aimed straight for Lindsay's head.

That's when they saw Jay in the doorway.

"I don't know how you got free, but you better drop the gun, or baby doll here gets it." The guy yelled so loud that Jay was pretty sure the whole house had heard him.

Just then, Roderick entered from behind Jay.

"Don't worry, boss, I got this one now." He seethed. "Get on your knees, bitch."

"Okay, okay," Jay put the gun on the floor. Jay was highly confused. He trusted this guy, and now he was doing this to them? _What the hell was going to happen now?_

* * *

**_So...I know this was a pretty short chapter...I've got the next one written and I'm pretty sure it's going to be pretty long (it's 11:30 pm where I am and I am_** not**_ doing math! Lol! Sorry!)_**.**_  
_**

**_Could I please get up to 30 reviews though? _**

**_Thanks to those who have already reviewed! I seriously do appreciate it. It keeps me going. :)_**

**_Last, but certainly not least, I CANNOT BELIEVE THE WAY TONIGHT'S EPISODE ENDED. ***SPOILER ALERT*** I mean, I'm glad Jay was innocent, but still. Halstead's gettin' suspended, and Lindsay's kissin' Severide? I was extremely happy when she pushed him away...at first...but then she brought him back. I think it's safe to say at this point, that I'm more of a Halstead fan than a Lindsay fan. And I don't think hardly anyone blames me! Lol!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just because I love y'all readers & reviewers so much, here's chapter 5. Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review. PM's are also accepted, unless I inadvertently turned them off…I'll figure that out. **_

"D! How the _hell _did he get free the first time?" The boss was shockingly quiet.

"I don't know, boss, but I'll be sure he doesn't get free this time." Roderick kept the gun trained on Jay.

Of course, he hadn't taken the phone away from Jay…yet...

Either way, Halstead knew he was well and truly _screwed_.

"Ohhhh, that's right. You started getting' rebellious when someone did this, right?" The guy reached down and violently threw Erin's shirt over her arms and head revealing her black lace bra. He then put his hands just above her waist, and worked his way up to the top of her breasts – feeling every centimeter along the way.

Erin was disgusted.

And Jay was ready to turn into Voight.

"Stay down." Roderick could see Halstead shifting.

"You know, a real man doesn't need to tie his woman down." Halstead may not have been able to move his limbs, but his mouth still worked.

Belatedly, he hoped it wouldn't entirely work against him.

Ruzek and Olinsky had finally pulled up to headquarters.

They told Burgess and Atwater to radio for backup to go to the house of the witness to make sure he or she was okay. From the description the report gave, it wasn't the guy in between them.

"Voight!" Olinsky called, and Voight came out to the lobby.

"Who the hell is this?"

"He was running from the house that Erin and Jay were tracking down. From the report, he's not the witness." Olinsky said.

"To. The. Cage." Voight said with gritted teeth.

The guy struggled, "Cage? What cage? I want my lawyer!"

Voight harshly chuckled, "There are no lawyers here."

After descending the stairs, Ruzek and Olinsky strung him up in the cage.

They looked at Voight who motioned for one of them to go. "I didn't catch him, you two did. He's all yours. I'm just here for the information."

To Voight's and Ruzek's surprise, Olinsky threw the first punch. "That was for making me run twenty miles."

"Really? It was _twenty_ miles?!" Ruzek asked, looking at him.

"I don't know. Either way, I haven't run that much in a while, and I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon."

Ruzek laughed, but quickly re-gained his composure and threw a punch to the guy's other side.

"…but if you two don't get something outta him soon, I will take over." Voight informed them.

Ruzek and Olinsky exchanged a glance, shrugged, and Olinsky stepped up again, "Who are you?"

"Hell if I'm gonna tell you, man." Olinsky swung at his shoulder. The guy grunted.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, who are you?"

"You punch like a girl." The guy seethed, spitting at Olinsky's shoes.

"How about me," Ruzek hit him square in the nose.

"Careful with the face, Ruzek, we need him talking." Voight said, arms crossed over his chest.

The guy grunted again, "Better, but still weak."

"Alright, I've had enough." Voight pulled out his knife, flung it open, and walked up to the guy's face."

"Tell me who you are, or I start with your cheek and work my way up." He grazed the guy's skin until he met his eye.

"You can't do this!" The guy yelled.

And Voight dug the knife in just enough to draw blood.

The guy yelled, "Okay! Okay! Name's Jerome, that stupid bitch testified against Angel and got him sent to prison. We were teachin' her a lesson."

"We?" Voight asked.

"The Mickey Cobras." Olinsky said. "Angel was their leader."

Voight knew he had heard the name before.

"What happened to the two detectives who were on their way there?"

"Detectives? I don't know nothin' bout no detectives…but if Tyree's got 'em, they're basically dead."

Voight pushed the knife in more.

The guy yelled in agony again, "I'm tellin' the truth! I swear! Our orders were to take care of that witness! I don't know nothin' bout no detectives! Stop!"

"We have been chasing him almost as long as Halstead and Lindsay have been missing." Olinsky admitted.

Voight grunted. "Alright, lock him up, he don't know nothin'."

"But I do." Jin had met them at the cage. "I got a hit."

"Severide! Casey! Get your truck!" Voight yelled running upstairs.

"Dawson! You're with me! Olinsky and Ruzek, jump in your car! Let's go! Let's go!"

_Keep it together, Halstead, we're on our way._ Voight basically prayed.

Casey and Severide were first since they had the bigger vehicle and the loudest horn. They radioed their colleagues, but they were sidetracked with an accident on the bridge.

Voight just hoped those headed to Lindsay and Jay would get there in time, and it would be enough.

Roderick had no choice but to hit Jay in the back of the neck, but he knew where to place the hit.

Jay only felt a wince of pain, but he went down, nonetheless.

The boss moved the shirt up so he could see Erin's face again.

"Ain't that a shame, pretty boy can't save you."

Halstead took the hint, and started crawling as Roderick kept the gun trained at the spot where Jay _was_.

_So he is still on my side._

Halstead freed Lindsay's left leg, and then he crawled over to her right. He was just hoping she would take the hint and keep the boss trained on her…no matter how much that pained her.

Lindsay squirmed a little. She wanted to kick the guy in the groin, but knew she couldn't…yet…

"Oh, yeah, baby, squirm. I love them feisty."

"Feisty or broken?" Lindsay accused.

The guy chuckled, "They go hand-in-hand." That's when he bent down and started gnawing on her neck.

Lindsay bit her lip to keep herself from doing a half moan and half groan.

"Come on, bitch…" he started biting harder.

Jay saw red.

No stars.

Both.

He was seething.

He couldn't focus.

Roderick slowly walked over to him, and jabbed him in the leg.

Halstead turned around and Roderick mouthed "focus" to him.

He went back to work, and Roderick went back to standing where he was.

Thinking his back was being watched, the boss put the gun back in his belt.

Halstead saw his chance.

He flew up, and before the boss could react, Jay pulled him off of Lindsay and onto the floor.

Roderick lowered his gun, and walked over to Lindsay's left leg, but thinking he was working for the boss, she kicked him in the groin.

Adrenaline was pumping through Halstead and he had had a good start, but this guy was bigger than him. The boss hit Halstead in the knee and Halstead went down. Then the boss got on top of him and started throwing punches.

Lindsay had pushed herself up on the bed and was working on untying her own hands, which was more challenging than she initially thought.

Halstead was blocking as many punches as he could, and even throwing some here and there. Finally, the boss had moved so far up on his stomach that he couldn't breathe.

But he could still think.

He brought his knee up into the boss's back and the boss winced. It may have been only half a second, but that's all Halstead needed.

Halstead socked him in the jaw and pushed him off. Halstead took a second too long to catch his breath, though, and the boss was coming at him again.

That was when he remembered he had the knife in his pocket. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and brought his hand up, just as the boss grabbed his shoulders.

The knife went into the boss's chest, and he stumbled backwards letting go of Jay.

Halstead hit the floor and crawled for the gun while the boss pulled the knife out of his stomach area since Jay didn't have enough time to aim where he stuck it.

The boss held the knife up and charged Halstead again, just as Halstead had reached the gun.

He aimed, and went to shoot…

_**Cliffhanger! Mwahahhahahaha. I hate doing that, but I gotta keep y'all interested somehow.**_

_** ONE REVIEW AWAY?! SERIOUSLY! I wanted 30, but like I said, it's not that serious. I'm just impressed y'all got me up to 29 soooo quickly. So, as a reward…I'll hopefully be posting again tomorrow afternoon, or night. Two of my classes end this weekend, so I'm pretty sure I'll be busy, but I will do my best to remember!**_

_** However, if I get bugged enough, I will probably just post it…HINT HINT HINT. Hahahahahahah. Sorry, I had coffee at like 9:00 pm and now, two hours later, it's hitting me. Please, bear with me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forty reviews!? I love y'all! And I'm soooo glad y'all are loving this story! Hope I continued making it interesting for ya! There's still a lot of action to come…even after this chapter! I am thoroughly enjoying writing this. And I can't wait for y'all to read it! **_

But Lindsay was quicker.

She tackled the boss and, to Jay's surprise, they both went flying. Lindsay, throwing all of her weight into the punches, started swinging any and every direction she could. The boss, however, was somewhat un-phased and he grabbed Lindsay by the waist and threw her backwards. She hit her back on the bed, and stayed there. When she could see straight again, the boss was heading straight toward Jay.

"Chicago P.D, stop!" Halstead yelled.

To no-one's surprise, the boss didn't stop.

Just then, all sound was drowned out with a horn in the background, and Jay saw the boss flinch twice; belatedly he realized the boss had been shot.

Unfortunately for Halstead, the boss was still moving forward and the momentum from the shots hadn't sent him backward – he fell forward…right on Halstead.

Halstead hadn't even realized he had fired his gun.

And he hadn't. He craned his neck around to see Roderick re-cocking his gun.

"What the hell?" Lindsay asked, standing up slowly.

Halstead pushed the boss off of him for the second time and sprung toward Lindsay.

"Take it easy; that had to hurt." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and putting her arm around his neck.

Roderick came over and helped get her to stand up

But even Roderick could tell he wasn't needed for long. He went over to check the boss's pulse.

"He's gone." Roderick stated.

"I'm sorry; I've got blood all over me…" Halstead started toward Lindsay.

"Yeah…I hope neither of us have any open wounds." Lindsay said.

Before they could leave, Roderick stopped them.

"Wait, I'll go downstairs and make sure the others haven't woken up yet."

"No." Halstead stopped him. "You'll lose your cover." He whispered. "I'll go. Hold her."

Roderick didn't argue, he just took Jay's place holding Lindsay up, and Jay headed down the steps.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Where's my mommy?" Kyle came running out of his bedroom.

That's when Nicole's phone went off. It was Voight.

"Voight, what's going on? I was supposed to be done a while ago…"

"Erin and Jay have been kidnapped." Voight said matter-of-factly.

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Okay. I hope you find them. I'm sure Halstead will get her out, though."

"Let's hope. Thank you for staying with him."

"Keep me updated." Nicole said, and shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked, with a big grin on his face.

"That was Gdad. Mommy isn't coming home for a while yet."

Kyle's smile turned into a frown.

"But don't worry, buddy, we'll have lots of fun until she does." Nicole ran a hand through his hair and made it messy.

"Hey!" Kyle took off running and Nicole chased after him.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"No sirens! Severide, do you copy! _No sirens!_"

"Got it, Voight." Casey replied back. They were still honking the horn to get through traffic, though.

"So why did Tyree take them?" Ruzek asked Olinsky, who was driving.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But my guess is that he saw Lindsay and Halstead going to talk to the witness and didn't want them interfering with his guys."

"Oh, then, my guess isn't as good as yours." Ruzek said, earning a look from Olinsky, but he quickly put his eyes back on the road.

Someone who's following Voight had to always keep his eyes on the road.

"Don't you need me alive when we get there?!" Dawson yelled, holding on for dear life.

Voight pulled back a little from tailgating the truck, but not much.

After about half an hour, which felt more like hours to Voight, Casey had radioed them that he and Severide were going to leave the truck a couple blocks away. Voight had given them weapons.

"No, I need everyone there. We'll follow you. Jump in one of our cars so we can keep moving as quick as possible." Voight sent back.

Once they had pulled over, Severide and Casey opted to jump into Voight's car, and Voight burned rubber as he peeled out.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"So, who the hell are you?" Lindsay asked Roderick.

"Name's Dylan Roderick. I've been undercover with these guys for about four years now." He gave her the same badge number.

"Oh, shit…sorry I kicked you in the balls."

"It's alright. I've been hit worse by my ex-wife."

"So you helped him downstairs?"

Roderick nodded, "But actually he didn't really _need_ my help. He would've found the keys to the handcuffs eventually, and the weapons and phone. He's a smart guy. Resourceful."

"Please don't let him hear you say that." Lindsay stifled a groan.

Roderick smirked, "Yeah, he was pumped on adrenaline. Fear doesn't overwhelm him, it empowers him. It's amazing, really. Makes for a great cop, but one with a death wish."

Lindsay just nodded.

"But my gut tells me he doesn't really want to die…unless it's doing something meaningful."

"Don't we all."

"You don't get it, do you?"

Lindsay looked at him.

"The guy loves you. He'd rather die protecting you than die in the field."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, and plus, I used to look at my ex-wife like that."

"What happened?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, she couldn't handle being alone."

_In other words, she cheated on him while he was defending her, and citizens everywhere._

Shaking her head, Lindsay could only reply, "I'm sorry. Women like that really piss me off. Jay's ex did that to him."

That's when they heard gunfire.

And lots of it.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Jay descended the stairs, and was about to turn the corner into the living room, holding the gun in front of him, when someone's arm slammed down on his own. He dropped the gun, and the masked man was in front of him. Jay noticed that they had obviously used something to cut the chains of the handcuffs because he had a chain dangling from it.

Jay's adrenaline kicked in again, and when the guy went to punch him, he dodged it; grabbed the back of his head and slammed the guy's stomach into his knee. The guy let out a feigned yelp and Jay pushed him back. But he didn't realize the other guy was behind him, and he punched Jay in the side of his head. Jay stumbled forward, and tried to regain his composure, but he was seeing stars, and some black around the edges. Jay spun around to try to face the guy, but he went dizzy and stumbling more, and just barely caught himself from falling. Meanwhile, the guy was following him around the room. Jay needed a weapon, _anything_.

That's when he remembered he had dropped the gun back at the stairs. He stumbled to side-step the guy, but he punched Jay right in the jaw.

Fortunately for Jay, that sent his adrenaline running again, and he felt no more pain in his head…for now.

"Thanks," Jay smiled at him, standing up straight and the guy came at him. Jay dodged the punch, grabbing the guy's arm, and flipping him onto his back. He ran toward the gun, and that's when he heard gunfire outside.

**CPDCPDCPD**

The Intelligence team had finally pulled up outside of the house where the Mickey Cobras were holding Lindsay and Jay. Though, it was more like a mansion. There was no telling where they were now, or how many suspects were with them. Unfortunately, in Voight's rush, he didn't grab the phone from Jin. But Jin had probably had to hang up anyway to do the trace. They would have to go in blind. Voight noticed two white passenger vans and the gray Toyota Corolla in the driveway. They would head in that direction and come across the front of the house.

"Alright, Casey and Severide, you take up the back. I don't want you two in first. You're not trained for this type of thing. You got that?"

Casey nodded, but Severide glared.

"Dawson, you and I will go in first, followed by Olinsky and Ruzek."

"No. Let me go in first. Have Dawson take up back with Casey. That makes more sense. Why put us two together if we're not trained for this?" Severide retorted.

Voight hated to admit it, but, he had a point.

"Fine. Severide, you're with me. Casey takes back with Dawson. Anyone else wanna whine and cry and waste time?"

Everyone else stayed silent – even Ruzek.

"Good. Follow us." They all cocked their weapons after Voight did and headed in a line toward the door.

That's when three other cars pulled up, and the gunshots started.

Voight and Severide were closest to the vans, so they dove in between them. The other two pairs were closest to the cars, though, and they threw the doors open and started returning the fire.

Voight and Severide crawled around the front of the vans and looked at Olinsky. He had his back to the door and they were all crawling to the back of the cars that were their cover.

"Go! We got this! Get to them!" Olinsky gave Voight the go-ahead when he saw Voight's concern.

Voight and Severide nodded, stood up, and before they could move, they heard a window crash from above.

And a masked man started shooting…at the rest of the gang.

Olinsky didn't know how many there were, but once that happened, he took advantage of the distraction. He stood up and started unloading his clip. The rest of the team and Casey followed suit.

Looking at them now, Olinsky guessed that both cars had probably been full when they pulled up.

Voight and Severide had made it to the back of the house untouched.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Roderick swore.

"What? What's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"The rest of them are here. So is your squad I'm guessing. I've got to do something."

Roderick put Lindsay on the bed and started walking over to the window.

"No! You'll blow your cover!"

Roderick pulled his mask back out of his pocket.

"No. I won't." He put Lindsay back down on the bed, grabbed a blanket, and walked back over to the window. He positioned himself behind the wall, balled the blanket up around his left hand and smashed out the window, unbelieving of his luck that they were almost right over top of the gang.

He stuck his right hand out, and immediately started shooting.

He didn't know who, if anybody he was hitting, his main goal was just to be a distraction because he saw Lindsay's team cowering behind their cars.

When his clip was emptied, he looked over at Lindsay, "Plus, if we kill them all, I won't need my cover."

**CPDCPDCPD**

Halstead was just about to reach the gun, when the first guy grabbed him from behind and threw him backwards. Jay barely stumbled, though, but belatedly realized the guy had reached the gun.

And once again, Jay heard a shot, but this time he was sure he hadn't pulled a trigger.

The other guy had…and the gun was pointed directly at him.

_** Aw man! Did I really just write that?! Yupppp. And I will definitely be posting an update soon. Not even I could handle this cliffhanger for long and I'm the author!**_

_** Again, they're not necessary, but please keep the reviews comin'. I love them all, equally, and I wish there was a way I could respond back to them through the review page…ah well. **_

_** And thanks for favoriting/following! That means A LOT too! :D **_

_** See y'all soon! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I finally ended two of my classes! Phew! But means more ability to write && update! Sorry this update has to be kinda quick cause I gotta go in to work so please excuse any errors! I'll fix them when I get home! **_

Jay felt a throbbing pain in his left shoulder and went down, hoping the guy thought he had hit him in the heart.

Either the guy didn't care, or thought Jay was dead because he ran upstairs.

The second guy then took Jay's gun and headed upstairs also.

"Damnit." Jay silently swore as the adrenaline wore off and he was feeling the full effect of the bullets.

But he was a Vet, and there was no way he was sitting out of this one. He forced the pain to go out of his mind. He had to get to Erin. He knew that's where the guys were going. He flipped himself over and with his legs and right arm, he tried to push himself up, when he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind.

He tried to swing around, but the guy caught him.

"Relax, Halstead, where are they?" Voight said, in as low of a voice as he could muster.

Jay pointed, and when Voight went to leave him, Halstead grabbed him.

"Do you have a backup? They took mine."

"You sit this one out, you look like hell."

"I've been through worse. Lindsay needs help, give me your backup."

"This is no time to play knight in shining armor, Halstead." Severide inputted.

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. And shouldn't you want to keep Lindsay safe by any means?" Halstead shot back.

"Both of you two, shut the hell up. Severide if he wants to come with us, the better Lindsay will be." Voight handed Halstead his backup and Severide grunted.

"However," Voight said, turning to Jay, "you're in the back. You're already banged up pretty bad. I don't need you dying on my watch."

"Well, gee, thanks, boss."

The three men ascended the stairs cautiously.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Why the hell aren't you watchin' her?! The first guy stormed as he walked in, weapon drawn.

"Relax, I got this under control. No one can get to us up here without me seeing them first. Hence why I had my weapon pointed at your dumb ass."

The guy sort of backed up realizing Roderick had a point.

"Man! What the hell are we gona do?! That's Angel!" the second guy shrieked coming in.

"We pick a new leader you idiots, but we have to make it out of this alive, first."

"Well, she can't." the guy pointed his gun at Erin, who was on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roderick stepped in front of Erin. "What are you doing?! She's our ticket out of here! She's one of them! They ain't gona shoot one of their own."

"Then she's mine!" the second guy started walking toward Erin, but Roderick pushed him back…well, more like threw him back.

"Hell no, she ain't. I've been watchin' her and havin' to put up with her all this time. I'll be damned if I let one of you two scrawny idiots use her for cover. Y'all can use a tree!"

Erin really wanted to laugh at that, but she kept her face neutral.

"Is the coast clear downstairs?"

"Yeah, the guy who got free is gone."

_Gone? Dead?_ Lindsay's face must've shown what she was thinking because one of the guys looked at her, and smirking he walked over and grabbed her cheek – lifting her face up so her eyes could meet his eyes.

"Yup, you're little boyfriend is dead."

Lindsay spit at him.

And just like that, the guy threw her back down and pointed his gun at her.

"Don't you dare!" Roderick yelled.

"Why the hell not?! What should I care about your cover?!"

"Cause she'll be your cover too! I'll lead her out and you two take up my back. She'll cover all of us so you two can start shooting."

"Alright, so when do we leave?" the second guy asked.

"Not anytime soon." Voight said, and shot the two men.

Roderick threw the gun down and his hands up, and just before Voight was going to shoot, he saw the blanket next to Roderick's arm, and the broken window behind him.

He put his gun away.

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Severide bringing his gun up.

"No!" Erin and Jay simultaneously yelled and Halstead went for Severide's gun, but Voight was quicker.

"What are you an idiot?!" Voight said, stepping in front of Roderick. "Take a look at the blanket by his feet and the broken window behind him. This is the guy who started shooting them for those of us who were outside."

Turning to Roderick, Voight said, "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Roderick took of his mask.

But before he could speak, Voight smiled, "Dylan? Dylan Roderick?" The two men embraced with the half-shaking hands and half-hug.

The other three were utterly confused.

"I trained him." Voight said, looking at them and seeing the confusion.

"Alright, this reunion is great and all, but we're kinda in the middle of a gun fight and trapped in a bedroom." Halstead interrupted.

"How's your piece?" Voight asked, looking down at it on the floor.

"Empty. Yours?"

"About half-way. Severide, yours should be full, right?"

Both Halstead and Severide were helping Lindsay off the bed. She was still a little banged up, but only needed one of them for support.

And Voight knew which one she _really_ wanted, even if she didn't.

Severide nodded.

"Alright, Halstead, give your piece to Roderick and you assist Erin. Stay behind us."

Halstead nodded, handing his piece over and once again, wrapped and arm around Erin's waist and her arm around his neck.

If he didn't know any better, he'd swear Severide was giving him a dirty look. Before leaving, Voight handed his vest to Halstead.

"If anything happens to me, you better protect her."

"You're first in line! You can't give this to me!" Halstead yelled.

"I just did. What you do with it is up to you." Voight was pretty sure he knew what Halstead would do with it.

He put it on Erin.

"I don't need this! You're first in line! I can't fight with testosterone, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you! You're first to go down the steps!"

Jay smirked at her use of the word testosterone. He was _beyond_ thankful she didn't have any.

Voight just glared at her, cocked his gun, and turned around…smiling to himself.

Halstead was ready.

Now they just had to make it out alive.

Unbeknownst to them, some of the men had escaped the gunfire outside and made it inside.

They exited the room.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Olinsky heard the gunfire lighten up. He figured they were reloading.

"Everybody! Now!" he gave the go ahead to start shooting, but when they all looked up, they realized the men were making a bee-line for the back of the house.

Dumb move.

Intelligence started unloading their own weapons.

Olinsky saw most of them fall.

But some of them made it into behind the house.

When he was sure they were clear outside, he started giving orders.

"Alright, Casey and Ruzek, you stay here. Dawson, let's go."

"You're just going to leave us here to die?"

"You won't die. This is the majority of their group. Who knows where the rest of them are, but there's no time for them to call for help. We need someone out here watching our backs and that person needs someone watching his back. Understand?" Olinsky didn't even wait for a response when he said, "Good." And he and Dawson headed around back.

"Wait!" Ruzek called.

"What?" Olinsky snapped turning back around.

"Here, you might need these." Ruzek handed the men his piece and backup.

"We've got plenty out here, but you might need the backup in there."

Casey did the same, and Olinsky had never been more proud of Ruzek.

Antonio and Olinsky took the weapons, stuffed them in their belts and leg holsters and ran toward the house.

"So much for him not running anymore…" Ruzek commented, watching Olinsky go.

_**First things first! At least there's barely a cliffhanger this time :) Hopefully y'all can get happy with me again? ;)**_

_** Second, Via RomanticOptimist1213 I'm writing a fun/funny sequel to The Aftermath that I hope to post soon. So, if you haven't read that one-shot…please do! And look out for "The Morning After" coming soon :)**_

_** Again, thanks for reading! And thanks to those of you who've reviewed! Please keep it up!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight?! Wow…I definitely did not expect this story to go this far..or how far it's going to go. Thanks for the love && support and please read & review my other stories for Chicago P.D. if you haven't already.. :)**_

Voight could tell.

There were more coming. Silently he made motions to Severide and Roderick of his suspicions.

Halstead wondered if Severide knew what Voight was saying.

And so did Voight.

They had made a sort-of line. Voight was in the front, of course, Roderick was "second" and Severide was the last defense to not let anything happen to Erin or Jay; but more importantly Erin.

Voight started down the steps, which, were unfortunately wooden, and creaking. If anyone was downstairs, they would most certainly hear them coming.

Voight backed up and re-did the plan. There was no element of surprise here.

"Is there another way downstairs?" He whispered to Roderick.

Roderick's facial expressions told Voight that he had forgotten all about that. He nodded. He turned to Halstead, "Go into the last bedroom on the left. The floorboard in the closet lifts up, revealing some steps. They'll take you all the way down to the kitchen. From there, you can probably make it out the back door."

"Severide, go."

This would be the ultimate test.

Severide nodded, feeling a slight victory. Before Erin could walk away from Voight, she took Halstead's arms off of her, removed the vest, walked up to Voight, and threw it on her father figure. "You're definitely going to need this more than me now." Then with Severide in lead and Halstead in the back, they headed toward the bedroom.

"You good?" Voight asked Roderick as the other three walked away, and he reclosed his vest.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my cover's shot to hell anyway. It was time for me to be done. I got enough."

"Wait." That gave Voight an idea. "Your cover's not shot to hell, but it will be soon." Voight grabbed him and led him back into the bedroom. "Shoot me in the calf."

"What?" Roderick stared.

"Shoot me; then you're going to take me as prisoner. Come on. We have to distract them so they don't hear them three."

Roderick shot him…grazing him in the calf. It didn't matter though, 'cause there was a lot of blood.

"Now get the handcuffs! Quick!" Voight whisper-yelled, from the floor grabbing his calf. If they were smart, loyal, or both, the other men would be coming up the steps very soon.

Roderick handcuffed Voight's one hand, but left the other extremely loose.

"There's no guarantee they'll trust me and not shoot you on sight." Roderick informed him.

Voight nodded, and with Roderick's help, he was standing…sort of. "I know the risks. Lead the way."

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm comin' down! I got one!" Roderick yelled, putting the ski-mask back on.

Gang or no gang, Voight was surprised they hadn't come up after the shots.

He and Roderick headed down the steps.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Olinsky and Dawson entered the house. They couldn't tell which way the guys had gone, but they knew which direction they had entered the house, and which direction the front of the house was. Olinsky motioned for them to keep going straight.

So they did.

They passed several dozen rooms. Olinsky vaguely remembered passing the kitchen as soon as they entered. This place definitely was a mansion. Unfortunately, that meant more covering their backs. Maybe Ruzek and Casey should've come in anyway. Olinsky turned his Bluetooth on and synced it with his walkie…he didn't think he'd have use for this when Jin gave it to him, but he was _beyond_ thankful now. And this way, if Ruzek needed him, he was the only one who heard it.

After clearing almost all of the rooms, they heard muffled voices coming from straight down the hall. It lead to what looked like a huge room.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"D? What the hell happened? Where are the rest of them?"

"I think they're upstairs in a bedroom. I don't know. When this one attacked me, I lost them."

"Why ain't you shoot him?"

"'Cause this is how we're gona draw the others out, you idiot. It's a wonder how Angel ever put up wit y'all." Roderick grunted.

"Well, okay, we'll go look for 'em."

_Sure, now one of them has a good idea…_ Roderick though.

"No! Let them sweat it out for a minute and then go. They have no idea what's going on. Only one of them has a weapon and the girl is injured." He informed them.

Voight wished he knew that was Roderick's plan. He probably wouldn't have agreed to him telling them all of that information, but, then again, it wasn't like they were going to find them.

**(Author's note: this part is going to move pretty fast…and two groups meet, just I thought I'd warn ya…)**

"I think this is our exit…" Severide stated as he twisted the door handle.

Olinsky and Ruzek heard a noise coming from the kitchen. They turned around.

Severide was leading still, gun drawn. He saw the tinted windows, and kept moving. There was a doorway not too far ahead of them, but the kitchen was huge, and he noticed a door on the other side of them. He thought about checking that doorway, but decided against it. They needed to get outside and with two people who were unarmed, they needed to do it now.

Ruzek leaned against the frame with Olinsky on the other side. They nodded – silently agreeing that they wouldn't yell. They didn't know how many were here, and how many weren't.

They stuck their weapons out in front of them and entered the kitchen.

What they saw, though, was Severide leading Halstead and Lindsay.

"Come on, come on!" Olinsky ushered them forward, and once they were close enough, he whispered in Severide's ear, "Get them the hell outta here!"

"No." That was Halstead. "I know what you're telling him, and I said no. I won't go. This is my battle."

Ruzek thought Halstead had been put through a war, and the man was still holding Erin up.

_Typical Halstead._

"Halstead, get the hell outta here." Olinsky scorned him. "You know damn well Voight won't want you fighting in your condition."

"For your information, I've been fighting in this _condition_ for a while now. I'm fine."

"And so am I." Lindsay looked up, and stepped away from Halstead. She didn't even flinch. "Arm us. We want to finish this."

Ruzek and Olinsky exchanged looks. There was no use in fighting with them. Everyone knew Erin was too strong-headed like Voight, and Halstead was pretty close.

"Fine. Go outside and get vests. Casey and Antonio are out there." The three of them exited and went outside. Olinsky and Ruzek walked back down the hallway.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"There were others, but they got away. I think this is their Sergeant."

"So why the hell did you kidnap him?"

"We can use him to get us the hell out of here. Did y'all not see the backup they brought?"

"Yeah, we were shootin' at em…"

"Wait, you _were_?! Where the hell are they now!?"

The guy shrugged his shoulders, "Probably still outside."

"Did they watch you come in?" Roderick questioned.

"Yeah, probably."

"You dumbass!" Roderick screamed, dragging Voight over to the window. Sure enough, there were only a couple cops outside.

That's also when Olinsky showed up with his team, and started shooting.

Though, none of them were shooting at Roderick…because Halstead and Lindsay had already explained everything.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Halstead and Lindsay had made it quick…like real quick considering their injuries, and they had brought Dawson and Casey back in with them. "Alright, let's split up. We know what room they're in. Halstead, you good?"

He nodded.

"Good, then you'll take Lindsay and head that way. We're going to trap them."

"How will we know when to start shooting?"

"Don't make yourself seen and wait until I start shooting." Halstead started to protest, but Olinsky held a hand up, "Yeah, yeah, I know not to shoot your buddy, now go."

They went.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I can't believe I'm on chapter 9! This is crazy! I love this story! Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've had a lot going on. Thanks to those who have kept reading & reviewing. You're amazing!**_

Halstead and Lindsay circled the room. It was bigger than either of them thought. Halstead had no idea why Olinsky didn't put Antonio in charge…and by all means, he should have. Besides Olinsky, Dawson was the one who had been on the team longest…hell, he even brought Jay on.

So why had Olinsky put Jay in charge?

Either way, this was his chance to prove himself, and he wasn't going to let O or Voight down…or Antonio once he thought about it.

Then they heard the shots, and they started running. Just as Roderick came running out.

Roderick and Halstead faced each other.

"Guess this is the end of the line for us." Dylan said, and held out his hand.

"Guess so. Thank you." They shook hands and Roderick hugged Lindsay, who also thanked him.

And he was gone.

Halstead led to the shoot out…

Only by the time they had arrived, the gang was down.

They saw Voight in the middle with a gun…and one arm handcuffed.

Then they saw Olinsky putting another clip into his gun…with two already on the floor.

Casey and Severide's guns were smoking too.

Jay wondered if Casey had ever fired a gun before…it looked like he was shaking.

Then they saw Dawson…also reloading another clip.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Halstead said standing up and walking over to Alvin.

Olinsky smiled, "You know, you're not as slow as some people think you are."

Everyone smirked…

Well, everyone except for Halstead. "Who thinks I'm slow?"

"Well, if you're not, what took you so long to get here?" Voight asked.

"The _mansion_ is huge!" Halstead yelled.

"Let it go, Jay…" Lindsay said, laughing from behind him. "We got 'em…and they didn't want us fighting in our '_condition_' anyway. They underestimated _both_ of us."

How was a guy supposed to argue with that?

"Where's D?" Voight asked.

"He got away." Halstead said.

"You let a fugitive get _away_?" Halstead was smart though, and picked up on what Voight was doing.

"He was quick. We fought, but he was quick." He stayed calm.

"There were two of you!"

"Yeah, he kinda knocked me out…" Lindsay put a hand up behind her head for emphasis.

And Voight turned and shot the guy who was trying to hide the fact that he was still alive.

"Not that that conversation mattered much. Nice work you two. I'll see you back at the station." Voight turned around and they radioed for CSU to come out.

After an extremely long and painful process, most of them were finally cleared to go back to their stations.

"Hey, Erin, who are you riding with?"

Halstead looked up from where he was in the ambulance and saw Severide running toward Erin…who was headed toward him.

"Oh, I was going to go with Voight." She replied, shortly.

"The truck has more room…" Severide teased.

Erin laughed, "No, thanks...I don't need more room if I want to be comfortable taking a nap on the road."

"You won't have that long to nap?" he retorted.

"Yeah, I know…but I'll still be comfortable while closing my eyes."

"Oh..alright…hey, are you okay?" he grabbed her arm so she could look him in the eye.

Halstead went to move, but suddenly Voight was beside him, "Don't. She'll hate you if you step in."

Halstead stayed.

"Yeah, thanks to Jay and Dylan."

_Thanks to Jay and …_

_ Thanks to Jay_

_ Thanks to Jay_

Those words were ringing in Jay's head, and he could feel his heart beating faster. He just hoped Voight couldn't hear it.

"Well, that's good, then…I guess. I'll…uh…see you around." Severide put an awkward hand through his hair…or what little of it there was…and didn't even wait for her reply.

"Yeah..I, um..guess?" she watched him walk away.

Jay might've had a bullet in his shoulder, which he had forgotten about until about two seconds ago when his adrenaline started wearing off, but he felt as though he could do about two million gymnastics tumbles.

And Jay Halstead didn't do gymnastics.

She had turned down Severide though, and that's what counted.

Now Jay figured he had the best shot in the world.

When Voight was called to talk with CSU, Halstead took his chance. "Hey, do you…do you think I could come over tonight to see Kyle?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"To see Kyle or me?" Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aw, come on, Linds…haven't I seen enough of you today?"

Lindsay's mouth dropped, but she quickly smiled. "With a comment like that? Though I suppose I wouldn't suspect anything less…I'm not too sure with your shoulder though."

"Come on…I can handle it."

"Alright…but only after you get out of the hospital."

Either she knew better than to argue with him, she didn't feel like arguing with him, or she wanted him to come over.

Halstead hoped it was the latter.

"Looks like it clotted." The EMT said.

"Yeah, it's kinda been a while since I got shot." Halstead replied.

"Guess I shouldn't expect anything less from Intelligence, huh?"

Jay laughed, "I supposed." Then winced. Whatever she did, it sort of hurt.

"Sorry, but I gotta bandage ya up."

"Ms., you should probably get looked at too." The EMT said looking up at her.

Erin walked over to the EMT, who began telling her it would be in her best interest to go to the hospital.

"I don't need to, but thank you." Erin smiled, but it was short-lived as Voight walked over.

"You go if they say you go; you got that?" Voight looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows.

Erin rolled her eyes, "No, dad. I do not need to go. I'm _fine_. Are you going on an ambulance?" She smiled as Voight's eyebrows shot up and he walked away. He couldn't make her go if he wasn't going himself. She followed him to the car.

Halstead was slightly wincing as the EMT was helping him.

"Lay back." The EMT told him.

He did so. He knew he would have to go to the hospital. He just hoped they would release him tonight. Was that too much to ask for?

"What a day." Ruzek said, shaking his head.

"What about it?" Olinsky asked.

"Jay and Erin get kidnapped. Roderick turns out to be undercover. Jay gets shot. Voight gets shot…"

"That's the job. But I wouldn't consider getting grazed getting shot. And from the looks of it, Voight doesn't either.

The EMT had already stitched him up on sight after he refused to go to the hospital himself.

Jay's wound, however, was a through and through. They needed to take him to make sure he didn't have any permanent damage.

"Is there any chance I can be released tonight?" Halstead asked.

The EMT almost laughed. "You Intelligence think you're invincible. You have a through and through. They'll need to make sure there's no permanent damage. So you're probably not going to get out for a couple of days _at least._"

Halstead rolled his eyes as the EMT pushed him back once more. Other EMTs came over to help, and they put Jay in the back and closed the doors. Erin had gotten into Voight's car. She _needed_ to get home. Nicole had been there long enough, and Kyle … well, who knows what Kyle was doing or thinking.

Halstead lay in his hospital bed…he was just staring at the ceiling. There was nothing good on to watch, and he didn't have a roommate…not that he would talk to him or her if he did.

Fortunately for him, that's when Lindsay walked in.

And she had Kyle with her.

"Hey, buddy!" Halstead said, attempting to sit up.

"Don't hurt yourself, Halstead." Lindsay joked.

"Hi, Uncle Jay."

"What are you doing here?"

"He wanted to come visit his uncle."

Halstead gave her that look that he didn't believe her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Meanwhile, Kyle ran over and lightly hugged Jay.

"Uncle Jay, when do you get to go home?"

"Soon, I hope, buddy."

"Jay?" asked a nurse walking in.

"Yes," Halstead said, sitting up.

"You're going to be cleared to go tomorrow."

"Really?" Jay asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, bullet missed anything vital. You've lost a lot of blood, but we should be able to get that back into you, you're O+. Technically, you could be free to go tonight, but we're going to keep you overnight for observation." She smiled and left the room.

"Wow…look at you." Erin said.

"Yeah." It was then that Halstead looked at his shoulder. He was stitched up, and there was hardly any pain now.

"Careful, Jay," Lindsay scolded as though she had read his mind, "you're probably on some painkillers."

He smiled, "If I was on drugs, you would know."

Erin's eyes grew wide and she raised her eyebrows, but she let the conversation die there.

Just then, Erin heard, "Gdad!" and both Erin's and Jay's faces grew pale. Voight was at the hospital, and he had already seen Kyle.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" Voight said, lifting him up.

"Mommy wanted to come see Uncle Jay."

"Oh, did she now?" Voight was holding Kyle with one hand as Erin came walking out of Jay's room.

"Alright, come on, buddy, we're going to go home now."

"Sorry, we wanted to get out of the house…"

"What are you sorry for?" Voight asked, handing the toddler to her.

"Um…that I was visiting Jay?" Erin stuttered.

"Yeah, and? He's your partner, I expected nothing less. But you should be at home, getting some sleep."

Erin rolled her eyes again and walked away.

"How ya holdin' up?" Voight asked, walking into Jay's room.

Halstead shrugged, "I'm still in one piece…"

Before he could continue, Voight said, "Barely."

Halstead looked at him, "Yeah, I know…I'm sorry.."

"Damn…" Voight interrupted again, standing up. "Why do you two think you always have to apologize to me? Halstead, you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I _came_ here to congratulate you."

Halstead furrowed his brows, "Congratulate me?"

"Yeah, you idiot. You managed to keep a cool head, in spite of all you and Erin were going through. You managed to get her out of there…_alive_. You managed to keep going even with a bullet hole through your arm. And I never thought I'd have to be giving you a pep talk in a hospital."

"Well, that makes two of us." Halstead said, smirking. "Thanks."

"You deserve it…and…I think…" Voight wasn't sure why he was having trouble saying this, but he immediately regretted it as soon as Halstead's face lit up and he saw his smile in anticipation of what Voight was going to say.

Voight sighed, shrugged, and just spit it out, "I think it would be okay for you and Erin to _date_. Just keep it professional at work, and we won't have a problem."

Even though Voight had said the word 'date' with venom, Halstead got the gist, but he furrowed his brows, "Thanks…"

"Lemme guess, you weren't going to come for my permission?"

Halstead shook his head, "Nice guess…and no, not really. We're adults, and technically, she's not your daughter…"

"Watch your step, there, kid." Voight said.

"…But, you're our boss, and I'd rather have your approval than sneaking around…though, that does have a sort of adrenaline rush…"

"Shut. Up. Halstead." Voight warned.

Just then, Halstead was quiet, and looked at Voight, "I can't. I'm on meds."

Voight let out a small laugh and shook his head, standing up, "You couldn't even if you _weren't_ on meds…" And with that he left the room.

_**Kinda boring, but at least I summed up the first event. There's another one to come shortlyyy please stick around! And keep reviewing! Next chapter should be up soon.**_

_** Thanks for readin'! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_** Hope you're ready for this.**_

_** TWO CHAPTERS**_

_** Enjoy, and please review. **_

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" For a two-year-old, every morning was Christmas morning. Without fail, Kyle would run into Erin's bedroom and jump by her feet to wake her up.

At least it was almost noon. Erin hadn't realized she was that tired.

"Yes, buddy…" she mumbled, still seventy-five percent asleep.

"Can we go to the park today?"

"As long as you let mommy sleep for a little while longer…"

"Okay. Can we go to the really fun one?"

"Which one is that?"

"The one with the sand…"

Erin chuckled, "Yes, but you're not getting all messy like last time."

Kyle looked disappointed. "Okay." He got up and crawled into the bed, laying down next to Erin.

Erin rolled over and started tickling Kyle.

When she was done, she had an idea so that he _might_ fall asleep. "Wanna watch a movie?"

He nodded and she got up to look for his favorite, "Cars."

Once she found it, she put it in the DVD player and lay back down. "Now, you know the rules, no leaving mommy's room. Got it?"

The little boy nodded, but soon he was asleep.

Erin figured the only problem with that was he wouldn't sleep tonight, but she would deal with that by taking him to the park.

Voight had given her and Halstead the day off…considering all that happened recently. Erin needed to spend some time with Kyle anyway.

A couple hours later, Lindsay woke up. When she rolled over, she found that Kyle was still asleep next to her. But the reason she had woken up…someone was knocking. She got up and threw a jacket on over her tank top. She didn't care that she was in shorts…she was in an apartment complex.

When she cracked the door open, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and pulled the chain off.

"What do you want, Halstead?" She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips though.

He smiled too, "Hey, you still owe me a 'date'." He even did the air quotes.

She laughed, "Oh, really?" She moved to the side and let him in.

"…Uncle Jay…?" Kyle asked coming out of Erin's room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, buddy." There was still a pang in Jay's heart. He would've much rather been dad…and hardly any guys are ever ready to be called dad.

Erin chuckled as Jay picked Kyle up. Then she remembered Voight's words to her, "If you want to play house with Halstead…"

_"Play house with Halstead."_ Lindsay let herself actually think about that for a moment.

It wouldn't be _so _bad…but she would get bored. She couldn't stay in a house all day. Especially when she knew she could be helping.

When she wasn't getting hurt.

She inwardly groaned. Lately it had been one thing after another, and she was just glad to be finally spending some time with Kyle.

But she would definitely want to get back to work soon.

If she was being honest with herself, she liked that Halstead was good with Kyle.

She was glad he would have some sort of father figure.

"So…Kyle and I were thinking of going to the park later. Wanna join?"

"Do I?" Halstead's eyes almost lit up. "Yeah. I'll join."

"Yay!" Kyle smiled.

"Calm down, kiddo. Uncle Jay is still hurt, so he has to take it easy."

"I've never known the definition of those words."

Erin laughed, "Well you better soon or you'll never heal."

"Alright, _mom_."

Kyle laughed.

"If you keep being a bad influence, I'm going to kick you out." Lindsay scolded.

"You wouldn't kick an invalid out, would you?"

Erin scoffed, "Please. You're _hardly_ an invalid."

Jay's eyebrows shot up and Lindsay gritted her teeth, "Come on, there's a child around."

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I hear it."

Erin rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"So, what do you want to eat," looking up and knowing Jay was about to answer, she added, "Kyle."

"Aw, come on. That's no way to treat a guest."

"You know your way around, help yourself."

"_That's _better." Halstead followed her out to the kitchen. "What time do you plan on leaving?"

"For the park? I dunno, maybe around three. That way he has some sunlight."

"Oh, okay. So you're just going to hang out here until then. What, like, four hours?"

"Yeah…that was the plan…why?"

Halstead shrugged, "Just curious."

"Are you going to hang out too?"

"Am I invited?"

Erin frowned, "No. I'm going to kick you out at one o'clock. Find something to do on your own for an hour and forty-five minutes." She couldn't keep the laugh from coming out though.

"Maybe I will then."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both burst out laughing.

"How old are we?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know. I'd say somewhere around five to seven…"

"Nah, I've heard teenagers do this kinda thing."

"Did you when you were a teenager?" Halstead's eyebrow shot up.

"No. But I've heard that they do these days."

"Oh. And who told you that?"

"Who else?"

"Do you believe everything you hear from Voight?"

"Of course…he said you were annoying, and oh, look, he was right."

Halstead's mouth dropped, and Erin started cracking up.

"Huh, and here I thought you liked a taste of your own medicine."

Erin's mouth dropped, and Halstead smiled.

"You're lucky your arm's in a sling."

"Or what?"

"Or I would've punched you by now."

"And _that_ would be a great example for Kyle."

Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Do you kiss Kyle with that tongue?"

"Yeah, and you wish was kissing you too." Kyle's food was ready so Erin grabbed their plates and scurried out of the kitchen.

"Hell yeah, I do." Halstead mumbled to himself, he was a bit slower getting out of the kitchen due to his arm being in the sling he couldn't grab the soda and plate simultaneously. He had to make sure he wouldn't knock the soda over in haste. Belatedly, he realized he'd be screwed if it was his right arm in a sling.

* * *

"Voight! Has anyone seen Voight?!" Dawson yelled through the station.

"No. Why? What's the matter? What could you possibly know that I don't."Platt said as Dawson came across the lobby.

Dawson walked up to her and gritted his teeth, "Cole's out of prison."

"You mean…_that_ Cole?" Platt whispered back.

"Yeah, that Cole! Now you see why I gotta find Voight!" It was becoming difficult for Antonio to whisper/yell.

"I'll page Burgess and Atwater and ask if they've see him, but I doubt it."

"Okay, cool. Thanks." Dawson jogged to Jin's lab.

"Hey, Jin. Have you seen Voight?"

"No, why?"

"Just…if you do, tell him I need to see him."

"Okay. Hey, is something wrong?"

"No." Dawson shook his head and quickly walked out.

* * *

**_See you in chapter 11 :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

That's when Dawson caught Alvin coming back through the lobby.

"Hey, Olinsky!" Dawson ran up to him.

"Yeah, whoa there. Don't run me down. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not quite, have you seen Voight?"

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was out meetin' with one of his CI's about a case. What do you need him for?"

Dawson put an arm on Alvin's shoulder and steered him away from other people, "Cole's out of prison."

"That's not good."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me."

"How do you know?"

"I got a friend who works at the prison he was in. They released him on 'good behavior' this morning."

"Oy, and you don't think Voight knows yet? Hardly anything happens in his city that he doesn't know about…or doesn't find out about soon."

"I know. I'm hoping he'll already know by the time I catch up to him, but…someone has to tell him if that's not the case."

"Yeah, yeah. I suppose you've tried calling him."

Dawson shot him a look and Alvin threw his hands up. "Alright alright, just had to cover the basics first."

"Plus, he wasn't at a prison in this city."

"You think he'll come back for Erin and Kyle?"

"I don't know. He knows Kyle's his…"

"But lowlife's usually don't care…or they care way too much. Someone's gotta find Voight. Has anybody called Lindsay yet?"

"No, she's home with Kyle and it would probably be best if she just enjoyed her day off at home."

"What if they don't stay home?"

Dawson shrugged. "You wanna tell her, be my guest. But just warning ya, Lindsay never even knew Cole was in prison."

Alvin let out a big sigh and shook his head. "He'd be even more of a dumbass if he did come back anyway."

Dawson nodded and the two men split up.

Antonio pulled out his cell phone again.

* * *

"Hang on, Maurice." Voight put his phone to his ear, "This better be good, Antonio."

"Have you heard about Cole?"

"What the hell about him?"

"He's out of prison."

Voight felt as though his world had just stopped. Cole was out of prison? "How the _hell_ did that happen?!" He barely stopped himself from yelling. There would be time for that later.

"He was apparently let out on 'good behavior'…"

"WHAT?!" Voight could feel his blood boiling.

"I know, I know. I'm working on finding out exactly which warden signed the release…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll find out. Anyone tell Erin?"

"No…"

Voight sighed, he figured it was now or never…

"Okay. I'll handle it."

"Voight, you're not taking care of this by yourself. I'll make some calls; reach out to my friend." Antonio hung up before Voight could protest…in his ear.

Hank Voight was definitely going to handle this.

* * *

"Erin, what the _hell_ are you doing!? You wanted to be there at three! It's _two thirty_! What could be taking you so long!?" Jay started laughing. He loved harassing her.

"Halstead, if you don't shut up! And stop cursing around my son! He'll learn those words when he's older, no need to start him now!" she called from the bedroom.

"Fine, but hurry _up_!"

She stuck her head out the door, "Why are you in such a hurry? Are you meeting someone there or something?"

Halstead cocked an eyebrow, "Was that a trick question?"

Erin smirked and disappeared behind the door.

Then Halstead realized something, "Wait! What are you wearing?" After all, she had only stuck her head out the door…

_Maybe that's why she was taking so long…_

He started toward her door.

"Stay out, Jay!"

But when Halstead turned the knob, it wasn't locked. He opened the door.

And she was applying make-up.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"What? It's mascara."

"Yeah, I know what it is. What I'm _saying_ though," while he was taking, he was moving toward her until finally, he reached out and grabbed the wand from her hand, "is that you don't need it."

Erin smiled, "Thanks."

"For what? We're going to the park. Why would do you need make up for that?"

As quick as she could, she jumped from her chair, and Halstead saw her heading for a pillow. He threw the wand onto the dresser, ran out of the room and closed the door; holding the handle so she couldn't get out."

"Halstead! You chicken! Open this door!"

"You didn't let me finish!" He wasn't sure how he still had a grip on the door, he was laughing so hard as they both struggled with the door between them.

"Fine," Erin let go of the handle, "finish then."

Jay could almost see her silhouette through the door – her hands on her hips, giving him that look – _daring _him to say the wrong thing…or the right thing. Halstead still wasn't sure.

He smirked, "You don't need it anyway, _at all_."

"Say it."

And now he could tell she was smiling. He let out a sigh.

"You're beautiful. You don't need it."

The door flew open…and she smacked him with the pillow anyway. He threw his hands to his sides in a "what was that for" expression.

"You made me say it and you _still _hit me?!"

"Yeah, and it was fun."

She tried to slam the door on him, but he was too quick. That look in her eyes gave her away…they always did.

In fact, they were the reason Halstead knew she would say yes to a date with him…if he could ever come out and ask.

_Chicken_.

Yeah, but as long as they continued having days like this, Halstead wouldn't mind being called a chicken.

He flung the door open, and with his free arm, was attempting to at least grab her. The one-armed wonder, however, was failing miserably versus her two arms.

He finally gave up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter? Your sling getting in the way?" Erin teased.

"Well, yeah, kinda." He admitted.

"What were you going to do to me anyway?"

"I don't know. I was just hoping to get to that bridge; so I hadn't even thought about crossing it."

Erin laughed.

"Can we go now?" Kyle asked, coming into the room.

"Only if Uncle Jay gives me my make up back."

Jay pointed to the dresser but said, "Kyle, tell mommy she doesn't need it."

"Mommy, you don't need it."

Halstead smiled triumphantly looking at Erin who was sitting next to her on the bed.

"He's two. He doesn't even know what make up _is_."

"Hey, some two-year-olds do."

Erin started laughing, uncontrollably. "Were you one of those ones who let your sisters use your mom's make up on you?!"

"Maybe."

Erin, who was previously sitting on the bed, was now laying back on it laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?"

"You. With make up on. Probably looking like a clown. Are there any pictures?"

"If there were, we'd have to be pretty serious for me to show them to you."

Halstead instantly regretted the words after they had left his mouth.

* * *

_**Sounds to me like Halstead's in hot water now…**_

_**And there's also a preview for what's going to happen next ;)**_

_** Guess you'll just have to wait for my next update!**_

_** Meanwhile, I'll be waiting for reviews…**_

_** Haha! Still love you ALL though!**_

_** And I'm so extremely happy that you're loving this story.**_

_** See ya soon ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is really kicking my butt but I'll be done soon! :)**_

_**Oh, and in case you don't feel like going back a chapter really quick, here's a little refresher ;)**_

_Erin, who was previously sitting on the bed, was now laying back on it laughing so hard._

_ "What's so funny?"_

_ "You. With make up on. Probably looking like a clown. Are there any pictures?"_

_ "If there were, we'd have to be pretty serious for me to show them to you."_

_ Halstead instantly regretted the words after they had left his mouth. _

* * *

"Kyle, can you go get mommy a napkin?" Erin said.

Kyle nodded and walked away. Erin got off the bed, closed the door and walked up to Jay so close that she was in between his legs. She pushed him backwards, and crawled on top of him, straddling him.

Halstead wasn't regretting his words now.

"Oh yeah? And just how serious are we?" She was centimeters away from kissing him.

Halstead smirked, "Serious enough for this." And he closed the space between their lips.

"Mommy! I can't find the napkins…" seconds before Kyle opened the door – because two-year-olds definitely don't knock – Erin rolled off of Jay and onto the other side of the bed. Jay brought his free arm out from underneath of him, up to his forehead in slight frustration, and fell back on the bed.

He loved Kyle and all, but that was probably the _worst_ interruption. Ever.

"That's okay, buddy. Ready to go?"

Kyle nodded, and Erin looked at Jay, who was now sitting up. He smiled, and nodded too.

Erin picked up Kyle's diaper bag, grabbed Kyle's hand and they walked out of the room. Jay shuffled to the end of the bed, and looked at the wand where he had thrown it on the dresser. He walked over, picked up the wand and tube and put it back together, shoving it in his pocket. He would be disposing of it himself because she certainly wasn't going to. He then followed her out to the living room, where she was zipping up Kyle's jacket. She had barely thrown her own on.

"You keep this on, okay?" Erin asked Kyle.

He nodded and she smiled, running a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, Jay took his sling off, worked the left sleeve up it and with his right arm, flung the coat over his shoulders.

"Wow," Lindsay said, watching him with her arms folded over her chest, "how many tries did it take you to get that down?"

"Actually, that was the first time. And I have to say, it was easier than I thought."

"Show off." She said, and turned back around. She was wearing sneakers, jeans, a black t-shirt, and her red leather jacket. She also had her piece on her.

"Why do you have your piece? We're going to a park."

"Aren't you taking yours?"

"Well, yeah, but that's different. I don't usually leave home without it. _You_ on the other hand, have the option."

"Well, you never know; so it's going with me." She smiled, and they walked out to her car.

Of course, she drove. First off, it was her car, and second, Halstead figured he didn't stand a chance anyway with his arm in a sling.

When they had finally arrived, the park was _packed_; but it was a really nice day out. Erin unloaded Kyle but decided to leave the diaper bag in the car. They probably wouldn't need it anyway. She and Halstead tucked their pieces and badges under their jackets and each grabbed one of Kyle's hands. At one point, they even lifted him up to swing him back and forth as they walked.

Kyle had one of those laughs that made you laugh also.

To everyone at the park, they probably looked like a family.

At least, they did to _Cole_, who was hiding in the shadows behind a tree.

Lindsay looked at her cell phone and realized that she wasn't getting service at this park, but she remembered that from last time.

"Halstead, do you have service?"

Halstead let go of Kyle's hand for a minute to check his cell. Jay shook his head. He didn't either.

"You know, if there weren't so many people here, this would basically be a setting for a horror movie."

Halstead laughed, "Yeah, I guess it could be. We're not on an _extremely_ busy street, but it still gets a decent amount of traffic."

"Yeah."

They couldn't help it, they were cops. They had to be on the lookout for suspicious things.

Before Jay could grab Kyle's hand again, the little boy yelled, "Uncle Jay! Come play on the swings!" and, letting go of Erin's hand, he took off running.

Erin and Jay jogged to catch up to him, laughing.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Come on, Erin, pick up." This was Voight's third time trying her cell, and she wasn't answering.

The problem?

Neither was Halstead.

Voight didn't take Halstead as the type of guy to jump right into a girl's pants after being given permission. But he was starting to second guess that.

If she didn't pick up a fourth time, he was going to go over to her house, bust both her doors down and kick Halstead's ass.

Screw a fourth time, make that now.

"Dawson." He said walking out of his office.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Erin or Jay today?"

"No, but they have the day off, so I didn't expect to. Why?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of her," Voight took a nervous look around the squad before moving closer toward Dawson and saying, "To tell her about the whole Cole incident, but she's not answering."

"And neither is Halstead?" Antonio guessed, eyebrows shooting straight up.

"Exactly."

"Okay, okay, are you worried or pissed?" Antonio asked, but quickly corrected himself seeing Voight's facial expression, "Both. Do you want me to head over there?"

Voight smiled, "Better you busting down the door than me probably. We need Halstead alive to work Intelligence."

Antonio put on a knowing smile before grabbing his keys, walking to the door, and adding, "Be right back."

"Keep me updated!" Voight hollered.

"Will do." Dawson said, not looking over his shoulder.

_I didn't bring Halstead to Intelligence just so he could mess around with Voight's 'daughter'. Maybe it wasn't such a wise decision making me go hunt him down either…_ Antonio thought heading out to his car.

To make matters worse, Antonio hit major traffic on the way to Erin's place due to an accident.

"This is bullshit!" he yelled to no one. Not only was traffic barely moving due to the road being only one lane, but people were moving slowly to see what happened.

Dawson laid on the horn, he didn't have time for this. He needed to find Jay _wherever the hell he is_, kick his ass, and get back to _real work_.

When he finally arrived at Erin's place, he saw Jay's car, but not Erin's.

_That's strange_. He got out, and walked in through the lobby and up to her door.

After losing patience knocking, he went back down to the lobby.

For an apartment complex, the lobby reminded him more of a hotel. There was a desk clerk, and a sitting area. Maybe it was a hotel at one point and they just converted it into an apartment complex.

_That would explain the rent._

"Hey, have you seen the girl who lives in 225a?" Antonio asked, jogging up to the desk clerk.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

Antonio flashed his badge, "Chicago P.D. now can I ask the questions?"

"Yes. I saw her leave with a little boy and an older guy. From the looks of it, I'd say it was her boyfriend and son."

_Yep, that had Halstead's name written all over it._ "Do you know where they went?"

"No, I'm the desk clerk, not our tenants' keeper."

"Listen, smart ass." Antonio was getting _very_ impatient, but he took a deep breath, "Did you see which way they drove off?"

The clerk crossed his arms, "Depends. Am I still a smart ass?"

Dawson smiled, "Alright, either answer the question, or I haul your _smart ass_ in for obstruction of justice."

"You can't do that."

"I can, and _will_ if you don't start giving me answers."

"How am I obstructing justice? She's a cop."

"Who is probably in danger. Now start answering." Antonio took out the handcuffs and started swirling them around his index finger.

"Alright, alright," The guy threw his hands up. "I don't know which direction they went,"

Antonio slammed his hand on the desk. "You son of a bitch! Do you know how much of my time you just wasted?!"

"You didn't let me finish. For a cop you certainly have a bad temper. Who are you anyway? A jealous ex?"

Antonio had about had enough of this smug bastard. He walked away, and actually made it outside when the guy caught up to him, "Hey, seriously, you didn't let me finish..." Antonio had to cross his arms over his chest to restrain himself from hitting the guy.

"I'm taking it her boyfriend is also a cop; they both had their pieces on them." He said it calmly, as though he really did want to help.

Antonio was instantly suspicious. "What the hell's up with the sudden attitude adjustment?"

"Look. I don't have a problem with you, but my colleagues and boss aren't real fond of the police. That's why I had to act like that. I'm sorry. Erin's a great tenant. She's helped me out on _numerous _occasions. She's basically my security." The guy smirked, but quickly kept going seeing Antonio's expression not even falter slightly, "I don't know which direction they went, but if there's anything I can do to help, please, let me know." The clerk gave Antonio his business card, but scribbled something on the back first. When Antonio turned it over, there was a phone number written on it.

"I take it that's your personal line, and if I want to get a hold of you, that's the number I call and not the complex's." He raised an eyebrow.

The guy, who's name Dawson noticed was Brad, smirked and said, "Good work, detective."

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Are there any security cameras out here?"

Brad shook his head. "No, and I gotta go. I've been talking to you long enough already. I'm supposed to be on my smoke break."

"Alright, thanks." Dawson mumbled before grabbing one of his business cards and handing it to Brad. He then turned around and headed to his squad car.

* * *

**_Alright, so y'all know I don't beg for reviews...but they really do help me remember to keep updating. Lol. I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated last! _****_Sorry again, but it was a longer chapter than the rest.  
..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Unlucky or lucky number 13? Guess I'll figure out! Haha. **_

* * *

Cole swore as his satellite phone went off. "What?" he asked never taking his eyes off Erin. He couldn't believe he was about to admit this but she was even sexier than when he was with her.

_Probably on purpose_.

Except, there was a big problem. There was a guy with her.

Cole didn't know who he was, but he didn't much care. He would be taken care of soon.

"Yeah, there was a cop here asking about your girls' whereabouts."

"Oh, yeah? What'd he say."

"He just wanted to know where she was. I didn't talk to him, I let Brad handle it, but just so you know, her squad probably knows she's not at home by now."

"She doesn't have reception out here. I'm not worried about it."

"Alright. Just thought you'd want the heads-up."

"Yeah. Yeah. Next time call me only if you have something _important_ to tell me." Cole hung up, slamming the phone back into his pocket.

Of course, that meant her squad would probably come looking for her.

_Damn_. This would have to be sped up, but first he had to get rid of that … well, _him_. He wanted to know who he was. Thinking he could just take over _Cole's_ family. Bullshit. Cole would make sure that didn't happen. And that started today. He just needed the opportunity. There were too many people around. Too many witnesses.

Cole had gone to jail once, he wasn't about to go back on something so stupid as being seen by at least a dozen witnesses.

No, if he was going to go back to jail, it would be for something worthwhile. Like…say…killing the son of a bitch who was trying to take Erin and Kyle away from him.

_Sounds like a _start_. _Cole thought as he stayed in the shadows. And as he stood there, watching her, he realized why he had started hitting her. She had never looked _this_ good. It was like she quit trying to impress him. Of course she deserved to be hit. She was supposed to make every guy jealous of him, not with whoever the hell this guy was.

And Cole swore she was getting fat. Apparently she had never lost that baby weight. He knew that would happen. He also knew he was an idiot for leaving her to get fat. He should've _made_ her have the abortion, but he didn't even think about hitting her in the stomach. Then again, Cole decided Kyle got all of his looks from his father. And he would make a damn good heartbreaker someday. Too bad mommy probably wouldn't be around to chase the girls away. There was no way she would want to go with him now.

That gave Cole a new idea.

Instead of getting rid of this son of a bitch, Cole could use him as a distraction; and when Cole took Kyle, Erin would have no choice but to follow – leaving her alone with him.

It was pretty brilliant. And with the guy's injury, he wouldn't be able to get far before needing more meds.

Cole hoped the guy didn't have those on him.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Kyle! Slow down!" Erin called, but she was doing pretty well keeping up with him.

Halstead, however, wasn't. He found it a little difficult to run with a sling on. The non-movement of his arm was pretty disrupting, but he wasn't feeling much pain. He pulled his arm out and realized he could run faster.

Erin had put Kyle in the swing with a booster seat, and gotten on the other swing.

"Don't…you…think you're…a…little big…for that…" Jay said, finally catching up to them, and trying to catch his breath.

Erin laughed, "I'll give you a twenty second head start."

"Or what?"

"Or I just kick you anyway." She said.

"Just…kick me…I can't run…if my life…depended on it…" He was bent over. She got up off her swing and he cringed in anticipation.

"Yeah, right, as if I'm going to hit you. Get real, Halstead. Then when I hit you you're going to say, 'I had a bullet wound!' I don't think so." She winked and went back to the swings. Halstead got onto a swing himself and held on with one hand. He couldn't believe it, but, Erin was actually trying to go higher. She was really into it. He kind of admired that about her. She had this childlike quality sometimes. He thinks Kyle brought it out of her.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at me all day, or are you going to swing?" He suddenly heard her call out.

Jay wasn't sure why, but he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Conceded much? I wasn't staring at you, I was…admiring the sky."

"Will you quit teachin' my son to lie?" she scolded, but started laughing.

"I wasn't lying!" He yelled, but he laughed too. He couldn't help it, hers was contagious.

"Uncle Jay, can you help me?" Kyle said, his little feet moving, but he was barely getting anywhere.

Jay chuckled, "Sure buddy." He got up off his swing and got behind Kyle's.

"Alright, now you move your legs like this…" Suddenly Jay grabbed Kyle's legs and he screamed, and Jay showed him how to pump his legs.

After that, Jay started pushing him to get him to go, and Kyle finally said, "Stop, Uncle Jay, stop."

"Okay, okay." As Kyle got a little bit higher, Jay ran underneath of him, and the little boy laughed.

"Did I scare you?" Jay looked at him.

Kyle nodded, still giggling.

It was now Erin's turn to admire Jay. Had she mentioned that she loved how good he was with Kyle? She never even expected it either, it just kind of … happened. One day she brought Kyle into the precinct to do some paperwork, and Jay happened to be there…and bam. They really hit it off. Then all of the other guys on the team liked him too, and it was just…amazing. Erin has a family...better yet, _Kyle_ has a family. She smiled.

"Are you having fun staring at me?" Halstead looked at her, and it was now also Erin's turn for her cheeks to go red.

She scoffed, "I was admiring the grass."

Jay laughed, "Really? That was the best you could come up with?"

Erin stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should either learn how to keep that in your mouth…or do _better_ things with it."

"Jay!"

Jay just smirked.

Erin dragged her feet to stop herself from swinging, and walked up to him, while he was on the swing. It was déjà vu from the bedroom.

"If I keep letting you hang around Kyle, he's going to grow up to be a very sophisticated… _perv_."

Halstead quirked an eyebrow, "So I'm sophisticated, huh?"

Erin scoffed, "Not the point."

"Yeah, I heard that _insult_ at the end. And…" He stood up and hooked his arm around her waist, "I disagree. Just because you're beautiful, and I admire it in public, does _not_ make me a perv."

"And that argument," she said, getting even closer to his mouth, "could make you a half-decent lawyer."

He leaned in, but pulled away quickly, "Half-decent?"

"Just kiss me." She said, her mouth only moving forward.

Really, Halstead wasn't objecting to that.

"There are kids out here!"

"Get a room!"

Jay and Erin pulled back, now _both of them_ red, and mumbled, "Oops…" into each other.

"Sorry!" They both called out in unison to the bench of mothers sitting to their right.

"You don't look sorry!" One of them called.

"_She_ probably hasn't gotten laid since having her child…" Halstead mumbled into Lindsay's ear and Erin chuckled, hitting him on the chest.

"Shut up before she hears you." But Erin was laughing.

Why was it that almost every time Erin was 'scolding' Jay she was laughing.

Maybe she would find out one day.

But right now, it didn't matter that much…just the fact that he made her laugh _at all_ was enough. And something Cole never did.

She wasn't sure where the thought of Cole came from, until she heard something that made her heart almost stop.

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

"Mommy!"

Jay's and Erin's heads both snapped to where Kyle's swing was.

He wasn't in it.

Somebody was running away with him.

* * *

_**Ohhhh snappppp…another cliffhanger. Lol. I'll update soon.**_

_** And just a short author's note, I hope you're in this for the long run, I have at least one more idea after this cliffhanger is over. This story won't be ending soon. **_

_** Thank you for reading & favoriting/following! I appreciate those just as much as reviews! **_

_** And again, thank you for the reviews, they're awesome!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** Absolutely enjoying the love this story is getting. Didn't like the way last night's episode ended…but that's a usual outcome now-a-days…anywho…let's get on with it, shall we?**_

_** Just in case you forgot…**_

_Jay and Erin's heads snapped to where Kyle's swing was._

_And he wasn't in it._

_Someone was running away with him._

* * *

And Erin shuddered because she knew him.

She would've known him anywhere.

_Cole_.

She took off with a speed not even _she_ knew she had.

And Jay tried, but, once again, with the sling, even on pain meds, it was hard. He was doing his best though, and wasn't _too_ far behind her.

Of course, Cole hadn't gotten that far when all the nosey bitch moms started screaming.

Jay should've corrected himself, he was very much thankful for those nosey bitch moms right now.

"Let go!" Kyle screamed and was hitting the guy in the chest.

"Cole!" Erin screamed.

She finally caught up to him, just before he slipped into the thick trees. She pulled his collar at the back of his neck and he flew backwards. Somehow, she grabbed Kyle and set him down behind her, so that she was between him and Cole.

Jay thought about drawing his gun as he caught up, but Kyle was here, so he decided against it.

"Kyle, go get Uncle Jay!"

"But mommy!"

"Go!"

Kyle ran.

"Erin!"

_Damnit_. Jay wasn't going to leave her…with _Cole of all people_.

"Jay get him out of here!"

Well, if that wasn't déjà vu. Why was he always the escape plan?

"Erin!"

"_Go!_" by this time Cole had recovered, and Lindsay put up her arms to shield herself for a fight, but Cole was dead set on Kyle.

Halstead picked the little boy up quickly and ran.

Thanks to adrenaline, he was faster with Kyle than he was without him.

"Oh, hell no!" Lindsay screamed when Cole went after Jay. She pulled him back down again, and kicked him in the side.

He grabbed her leg, and brought her down with him. Then got on top of her.

There was screaming, and chaos as moms were scrambling to get their kids and get in their vehicles.

Halstead had already decided he would put Kyle in the car and go back for Erin. But he had to hurry.

Erin put her arms up again, and managed to block a good number of punches from Cole.

"Seriously, bitch? You think you can take me? That _pathetic_ excuse of a cop who's with you couldn't even take me. By the way, is he your boyfriend?"

"What do you care?!"

_"Kyle's my son!"_

"No, he's my son! You walked out! You left! You have _no_ rights." Erin spat in his face.

Cole grumbled, and then his mouth curled up to a deadly calm smile, "You always did like it rough, didn't you?"

Suddenly, instead of punching her, he was going for her belt.

Big mistake.

She punched him in the side of his head, and he rolled off of her, but he recovered quickly. As she was trying to get up, he beat her and knocked her back down again. When she fell, she must have hit a sharp object because pain shot up through her right side, and on the right side of her head. She cringed, blood started forming on her shirt, and she had a slight headache.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were about this pathetic in bed too." Cole spat at her, before he got on top of her again.

But she wasn't out yet. She brought her left elbow to the other side of his head and knocked him back a little. She was at least able to get on her back.

He reached for her hair and she grabbed him, with all of her strength holding him back. He kneed her in her left upper leg and she winced again, momentarily losing her grip and he grabbed a hold of her hair, bring her head up to his.

"Ah!" she cried out, grabbing at his hand in her hair.

When their faces were inches apart, he slapped her _hard_ in the face and let her hair go. She hit the ground, and he stood up.

"_Pathetic_." He spat again. He looked around, and as he took his eyes off of her, with her left leg, she kicked him in the side of his knee. When he didn't go down, she quickly twisted and her right leg hit him there again.

He fell this time, and she crawled on top of him.

"I might be pathetic, but I'm far from dead. And that's the _only_ way you're getting to Kyle." She started hitting him with everything she had.

The only problem was she was weak from blood loss and pain, and everything she had wasn't doing much to get past his forearms. He brought a right elbow to hit her nose, and she flew back.

"Alright, fine. I'll just take you instead. You're a little broken…_actually, make that a lot broken_, but you're still able to have another."

"You're sick." She spat, leaning on her left elbow while trying to get up.

"Yeah, I've been called worse."

He went to grab for her hair, but someone grabbed his first…

And threw him down _hard_.

"You're beating on a woman and you call _her_ pathetic?" Halstead narrowed his eyes at Cole who landed on the ground.

Cole grumbled, staring daggers at Halstead as he was getting up.

"Ah, amazing cop superman, I presume." He smirked.

Cole came at him, and Halstead slipped his arm out of the sling.

He didn't care. He had adrenaline running through him. He would worry about it later. Jay got in a good left blow, but Cole's right arm wrapped around Jay's waist and they both went down.

For whatever reason, Cole liked to do his fighting horizontally.

Jay didn't mind, it gave his arm better leverage. Jay palmed Cole right in the nose, and hooked his left hand in the back of Cole's shirt, throwing Cole off of him.

Jay was now on top, beating Cole with his left arm.

Cole blocked one of the punches, though, and socked Jay in _his_ nose. Then he pushed Jay off of him. Cole stood up and took off running.

Toward the parking lot.

"No!" Erin screamed.

Jay got up, and went after him, drawing his gun.

Erin stood too, but she was slightly limping from her side wound.

Halstead was beyond glad he learned to shoot with his left hand. It was harder than his right, but it would do.

He was also glad he locked the car. That would at least slow him down.

Kyle jumped as someone hit the side of the car. Apparently Cole couldn't slow down in time.

"Open the door, buddy, come on." Cole was begging Kyle.

Kyle, on the other hand, was at the other side's door, wide-eyed.

Then Jay caught up and, unfortunately, banged Cole's head against the car.

But Cole was getting up.

Halstead didn't know how.

Instead, Jay picked him up by _his_ hair and threw him, again, hard, so that he was at least away from the car. Halstead stood between Cole and the car…breathless.

Fortunately, that's when Lindsay showed up too. She jumped on Cole's back and they both went down. He fell face first and she was thrown across the macadam.

"Erin!" Jay yelled as, once again, Cole was getting up.

"I'm fine! Go!" She yelled, _slowly_ getting to her feet.

"Mommy!" she heard Kyle yell. He was crying inside of the car and banging on the window.

She limped over to the door, but she wasn't going to get in yet.

"It's alright, kiddo. Mommy's alright."

In reality, she was leaning on the car and it was holding her up.

Halstead's adrenaline was wearing off. He didn't know how Cole could still run.

Cole turned around and kept running backwards, "Goodbye, _superman_." and if he didn't go even _faster_…

Halstead stopped and folded his hands over his head.

Then cringed.

His shoulder hurt like _hell_.

That's when he realized he dropped his sling somewhere.

He would find it as he traced his steps back to the car.

Once he picked it up, and finally made it back to the car, he speed-walked over to Lindsay.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" he placed a hand on the side of her head. She didn't look good _at all_.

Still beautiful, but looked like she was going to go down soon.

Halstead had to get them out of there.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm…"

She was slipping out of consciousness. Jay quickly set her against the driver side door as he buckled Kyle in.

The straps were confusing, and he was struggling for a little while.

He finally figured it out, and he inwardly groaned. This whole 'dad' thing was getting more and more real by the second. Erin would've been proud of him…if she were even semi conscious.

She was slowly slipping down the door, and Halstead could see the wound in her side.

"Erin, hey, babe, wake up." He lightly slapped her face, and she looked up.

"But…I'm tired…"

"I know, babe, you'll get to sleep soon, just get in the car."

She slowly got up, and with his guidance, she got in the car. Once he got into the driver's side, he put the middle hump up so there wasn't anything in between them.

"Oh, good, now I can rest on your shoulder."

"Not yet." He said, and instead, he moved her to the middle seat – where he could keep a better eye on her. He turned the car on and backed out.

She ended up leaning her head on his shoulder anyway, and he kept having to move it – at the expense of the other.

"Babe, I need you to stay awake…"

She slightly groaned, "Why?"

"Because, I said so."

"Uncle Jay, is mommy guna be okay?"

"Yeah, buddy, you know your mommy."

Halstead looked up in the rearview mirror, and Kyle leaned back with a smile on his face.

"Erin. Erin, stay awake." He moved his shoulder again.

Finally, his cell phone beeped.

Erin's beeped too.

They had a million notifications…

And both phones were dying.

"Damnit." Halstead silently swore.

He called the one person who he knew would answer, and be there in a second. He put the phone on speakerphone and laid it in his lap.

"Halstead where the _hell_ are you."

"Look, Voight, I don't have much time the phone's going to die. Erin and Kyle are with me, we were at the park. Cole showed up. He roughed us up, but didn't touch Kyle. We're on our way to the hospital. Erin's wounded in her right side and headtwo, and she's lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Cole?"

"I don't know. My choices were him or Erin…and…we both know how that went. I'll get him later."

"Hell no, _I_ will. You take care of Erin and Kyle. How's your shoulder?"

Halstead let out something between a groan, grunt and laugh, "It's been better, but I'm not the one I'm worried about."

Voight smiled, but there was no way he was showing that to Halstead.

"Which hospital?"

Halstead spit the closest hospital name he could think of and they hung up.

"Erin, Erin, stay awake."

She groaned again, "But I'm _tired_…"

Her words were slurring.

"Hang on, babe, we're almost to the hospital."

* * *

_**Oh my word! Oh my word! Y'all would not believe how much of this story I've gotten written. But I would love some reviews first! Special thanks to those of you who have! And also special thanks for the follows/favorites! Even the author stuff! Wow! I'm in awe! **_

_** Until next time, Linstead-lovers ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alright, I've got good news, bad news and more good news…**_

_**The good news is this comes with a ***long*** update (well, longer than my usual updates anyway)…**_

_**The bad news…I'm going to be gone for at least a week. I end classes on the 9**__**th**__** and the course load is crazy!**_

_**The other good news? After that, I'll be on summer break! Which means more writing…and more trying to figure out what situations to put in this story… Mwahahahah. **_

_**I just a question for y'all... do you want to see Halstead and Severide 'face off'? I was thinking about putting that in here somewhere, even though I do, however, like the idea of the #OneChicago … I just don't like that with that comes the Linseride relationship; and I think that giving Severide and Halstead a situation will be at the very least entertaining.  
**_

_**Sound off in the reviews section if you wanna read that or not! :)**_

_**Last but not least, thank you for the follows/favorites & reviews! Special thanks to bfiesty & raven8989 for saying Two Years Overdue is the one of the best stories you've read! **insert incredibly happy emoticon/emoji here** The rest of the reviews are great too! I love when you all write your emotions… "Oh my…" "That was awesome!" "I'm so glad that they saved Kyle!" **_

_**Pleaseee keep them goingggg**_

_**Okay, I'll stop talking now. ;)**_

* * *

"Dawson."

"Some guy just came running in here. He asked for the keys to 15a. When I didn't give them to him, he tried to grab me, but I backed up. He smacked the desk and ran upstairs anyway. As far as I know, he's still here."

_Cole_ Dawson thought. "Alright, thanks." After he had hung up from Brad, he called Voight.

"Voight."

"Cole's at Erin's."

"I'll be right there."

In no time, Voight and Dawson had arrived at Erin's place. Brad was standing at the front desk when they went in, and he nodded – indicating that Cole was still down the hallway.

They drew their guns, and Brad came out from the desk, running up to them. "Is that really necessary?"

Voight stuck his hand out and pushed him back, "This man is a fugitive, so, yeah, it is." Voight then put a finger over his mouth and Dawson and he walked slowly down the hallway. Ruzek and Olinsky arrived shortly afterwards, also drawing their guns and heading up the steps.

The four men caught up to 15a, and saw that the door was broken open. Voight was on the left side of the door with Antonio on the right. Olinsky was behind Voight, and Ruzek behind Antonio. Voight nodded to Dawson, and he kicked the door further, so he could see.

The living room was ransacked, and they noticed the sliding glass door was open.

Once they cleared the place they all met in the living room.

"What the hell was he looking for here?"

"We'll need Erin to take a look around and see if anything's missing."

"Well, she's going to the hospital. According to Halstead Cole met them in the park first. How did he know where they were going?"

"Maybe he was already there, and they just happened to show up?" Ruzek asked.

"No…he had to have known…somehow." Voight said, still looking around.

"Okay, okay, wait. Why is this the only room that's ransacked?" Olinsky asked.

"Oh, well, that one's kind of easy." Ruzek put an awkward hand through his hair when everyone looked at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Voight questioned.

"Well, a jealous ex-boyfriend…you said he was at the park and saw Jay with Erin…if I could get into my ex's place…not that I would want to…"

"Spit it out, Ruzek," Voight pushed.

"I would steal an extra key."

Voight's eyebrows rose. "Alright. Why?"

"Well, I don't know _that_ I'm not a psycho…"

"Ruzek!" Olinsky hollered.

"Okay, there are several reasons. He may want to come back and visit while it's just her. Maybe even while Kyle _is _here. Then again, he could just use it to scare her…or taunt her…"

"Or take Kyle." Antonio added.

"Either way, we need to find this son of a bitch." Voight added.

They headed back to the squad.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Jay winced. It was the same nurse he had the _first_ time he was in here. She was smiling at him…and shaking her head.

"You damn intelligence." She said.

"What about us?"

"Well, for one thing you're always getting hurt…" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's just me and her right now." He thought for a moment, "Speaking of her; how is she?"

The nurse smiled, "She'll be fine…but I would suggest a lot of bed rest." The nurse laughed.

Halstead furrowed his eyebrows, "What's so funny?"

"Intelligence and bed rest in the same sentence."

"You really having something against us, don't you?"

"Oh, no. But, when I signed up for nursing, I never thought I'd be helping cops _so_ much. Weren't you guys trained better?"

Halstead opened his mouth, but he wasn't really sure what to say, so he quickly closed it again. Then he winced again, as she was through taping him up over stitches this time.

"You can go see her now, if ya want. She's in the room all the way down the hall on the left."

Jay didn't even hesitate. He grabbed his shirt, which was lying next to him on a table. He was glad to be out of the sling. She had stitched and taped him up. He had an enormous white bandage over the upper left portion of his chest and back, but he didn't care. He felt almost as good as new.

He saw now how easy it was to get addicted to pain meds.

He walked down the hallway, until he remembered something, and stopped at the desk.

"Hey, this is probably going to sound weird, but do you have a phone I could use. I really need to make a call."

The woman at the desk cocked an eyebrow at him…until he showed her his badge.

"Look, I was with my partner and we were attacked…I need to call my boss and let him know what's going on…"

"Make it quick." She said, but as she handed him the phone, she smiled, "Oh, I heard about you. You saved her from her crazy ex, right?"

_How does she know?_

"That's pretty hot." She added while Halstead was processing.

"Um, thanks." Halstead said, it was too bad it was a corded phone, or he would've taken it, and ran. She had just made standing there slightly awkward... well, more than slightly. She was also gawking at him shirtless.

_Who wouldn't?_

"Voight."

"Voight, it's me. Why aren't you here?"

"We got caught up in the case, Halstead. You two alright?"

"Yeah. The nurse said she'll be fine. I'm on my way to see her now, but I figured I'd update you first…"

"Yeah, well, I've got an update for you. Erin and Kyle need another place to stay for a little while."

Halstead smiled…widely. "And I suppose I'm out of the question?"

Voight grunted, "Well, we both know she'd pick you over me. Kyle can probably stay with Nicole though."

Erin, at his place…without Kyle…or any other real interruptions?

_Hell yes._

"If you bring them here, make sure you're with them _at all times_. I mean that Halstead. Cole was here. Ruzek thinks he stole her key. Document what she believes was taken, let her grab some clothes for herself and Kyle and get the hell out of here."

"Okay, I will."

"Keep me updated."

"Same here…apparently." Halstead added and both men hung up.

"Thanks." Halstead said, handing the woman the phone back.

"You're welcome." She smiled, and Halstead almost ran down the hallway.

The door was open, but he still knocked twice before entering.

"Hey." She said, sitting up.

"Hey, be careful." He said, and instantly he was sitting by her legs on her bed.

"Oh, please. I'm not the one with a bullet wound in my shoulder. By the way, nice bandage, it does well to cover you up." She smirked.

Jay chuckled, "Yeah, I know, try not to be too disappointed."

Erin laughed, "A little late for that."

Jay's eyebrows shot up, but he let the subject drop…_this time, _"So, seriously, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. They gave me some blood and stitched up my wound. They said they barely gave me any meds, so I should be sore, but good tomorrow."

"That's good. Listen, I have some bad news to tell you…"

"Is it about Kyle?" Erin looked alarmed.

"No, no, as far as I know, Kyle's fine. I think they probably took him to the playroom. I called Voight before I came in here. Apparently, Cole ransacked your place. Ruzek thinks a key was taken…I don't know how he would know that. But, Voight asked me to tell you that you and Kyle need a new place to stay, for a little while."

"I guess you're out of the question." She said, smiling.

"Actually…he said Nicole would probably take Kyle and you could stay with me…"

"Great, I need his _permission_ now…" Erin rolled her eyes.

"Well, hey, I didn't ask, if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah, but you also thought he would just simply force me to go to his place…"

"Don't bullshit me, you thought that too."

She smiled, "But I'm allowed to."

"And I'm not?! That is _such_ a double standard!"

"Yeah, I'm full of them. Welcome to living with me, Halstead."

Jay laughed, putting his shirt on, "I can't wait."

**CPDCPDCPD**

"You're a moron! What were you _thinking_ coming here?! Alright, listen…"

"No, you listen. First of all, I'm in charge. Second, this is me on the line, not you. They know I'm here…or wherever the hell they think I am now. They don't think or know that you're involved. I'm going to keep it that way, but you make it _extremely_ hard. Especially now! We're in a fight and they're _down the hallway_! Shut the _hell_ up for two seconds and they'll leave! Then we can continue this!"

"Okay. Okay." The guy threw his hands up. One hardly ever won a fight with Cole.

"Besides, after this I think I'm going to lay low for a little while. Who knows? There's a lot of the country I'd like to see before I settle down again." He smirked and sat down on a couch in a room they were in.

The other guy rolled his eyes, scoffed and sat down in a chair.

They waited.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Hello?"

"Nicole, it's Voight. Listen…"

"Lemme guess, you need someone to watch Kyle for a little while?"

Voight slightly chuckled, "Am I that obvious now?"

"Yeah. Kind of. When and how long?"

"As soon as you can, and I don't know. Long story short, Cole broke into Erin's place, and we don't know what he took. Might have been a key though and we can't take that chance."

"Gotchya. I'll take care of him."

"That's why I called you."

Nicole hung up. She might as well have been a part-time mother than babysitter.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Mommy!" Kyle squealed, running up to Erin and Jay as they entered the playroom.

"Hey buddy!" Erin squatted and returned his big hug.

The supervisor of the playroom came walking over with a smile.

"Hi, Janice Miller." She stuck her hand out. Erin stood up.

"Erin Lindsay." They shook.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're his mom after that reaction. If you could just come over here, though, I just have a couple things I need you to sign." She motioned to a desk across the room. Erin looked at Jay and he nodded, bending down to play with Kyle…as much as was possible with his bandages.

Once they had reached the desk, Janice abruptly turned around and glared at Erin.

Erin was taken aback for a moment until Janice spoke. "I don't really need you to sign any paperwork. I figured you'd want to know his condition. I'm also a child psychologist. It's one of the reasons they put me in here." Her expression softened, "I just wanted to let you know, that he's fine. He still doesn't know much about his father, except that he tried to take him away from you, and the only reason he stopped was because you told him to go to the car. He didn't see much violence, am I correct?"

Erin almost choked on the word 'yes,' so she nodded her head instead.

"Okay, good. Other than that, he should be fine." Janice put a hand on Erin's shoulder. "Go home, get some rest. You look like you've been to hell and back. That won't be good for him. Children know when their parent is faking it."

Before Erin could reply, Janice had walked away to go catch a kid dangling from the indoor monkey bars.

Erin walked back over to Jay and Kyle, who were playing with some toy cars. Every time Erin saw Jay with Kyle, it was almost like Jay was Kyle's father. Injury, bandage, whatever… you could not stop Jay from playing with Kyle when left along together. Erin folded her arms over her chest and smirked…watching them.

_How does that quote go? "Watching a man play with a child is one of the most attractive things ever." It's true._

"You going to come join us, or, once again, stare at me all day?" Halstead asked, not looking up at her until he said the last phrase.

"Actually, I was thinking of going…if that's alright with you two."

"Okay." Kyle said and put the car back, walking to the half-door.

Jay laughed, put his car back and followed Erin behind Kyle…who was attempting to push it open.

Kyle nodded off in the back seat as they drove back to Erin's place.

"Nicki sent me a text. Voight already called her, and asked her to keep Kyle."

"Oh, good. At least he's on top of things."

"That's why he runs the unit…" Erin said, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You really should learn how to control that thing."

Erin thought of a response, but decided it wasn't appropriate with Kyle in the back, so she just smiled and shook her head.

Once they had finally pulled up, Erin jumped out of the car. "I'll be right back, you don't need to escort me inside my own place."

"No." he said, getting out of the car, "I'm under strict orders from Voight. I'm not letting either of you two out of my sight."

Halstead opened the back door, and carried Kyle from his booster seat. He followed Erin upstairs where he laid Kyle on her bed.

She was over at her desk looking for…

"Hey, Jay, where did you throw my make-up?"

"In the trash."

She glared at him. "You did not!?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?" He walked up to her.

"You bastard. She hit him in his other shoulder.

"How?"

"I need that."

"No. You don't. And we are not having this argument again."

"Okay, then what's going to stop me from buying a new one?"

"Um, babe, you're going to be _living_ with me for a little while…I'll notice."

"And _I'll_ figure out a way. Don't you worry."

"Worry? No. Believing? Yes. And I don't see why. I already told you, you don't need it."

She rolled her eyes, "If I had a dollar for every time I was told that, I could buy out make-up companies."

"Well, then, it must be true!" Halstead said, sitting on her bed next to where Kyle was laying. He was amazed the little boy hadn't woken up yet. Apparently the day at the park had really worn him out.

She chucked an article of clothing at him, but Halstead's reflexes were still pretty quick and he caught it before it could hit him.

They were shorts…like extremely short shorts. His brows shot straight up.

"You going to wear these?"

"Maybe." She walked over and grabbed them from his hand and threw them into her suitcase.

After she had stuffed quite a bit into a mostly small suitcase, Erin said, "Okay, I'm going to pack Kyle's stuff now."

"Wait, your bathroom's that way. Did you grab a toothbrush, and your shower stuff?"

"Of course. You didn't expect me to use _your_ precious stuff, did you?"

Halstead smirked.

"You're pushing it, Halstead."

She walked into Kyle's room and grabbed a bag from his closet. Halstead had picked Kyle up and put him in his bed and sat next to him again.

After she was finished throwing stuff in Kyle's bag, she went out to the living room with both of the bags and put them by the door. She looked around. Everything seemed to be in place…except for the rack she had next to her door which held her extra key. The extra key was gone. Ruzek was right. She continued looking around. Nothing else seemed to be taken…except for when she ran back into her bedroom, the piece she kept underneath of her bed was gone.

"Damn. Damn. Damn." She swore and went into Kyle's bedroom.

She must've had a horrified look on her face because Halstead immediately stood up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Erin looked at him, "Ruzek was right…Cole took my spare key…but he also took the piece that was under my bed."

* * *

_**Just a real quick author's note here, sorry if I got a little confusing with Erin's room's location. I started with it being on the first floor…forgot and changed it to the second…went back and realized I had it on the first and have been trying to change things. **__**It is on the first floor**__**. Haha. Glad I clarified everything. And I hope you read the author's note at the beginning, it had a very important question for you guys to an idea that I'm thinking about ;)**_

_** Again, reviews and follows/favorites are extremely appreciated!**_

_** Until next time ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay, okay, I know what you're going to say…that wasn't a week! Yeah. I couldn't last that long. **_

_**OMG THE EPISODE TONIGHT! If you haven't seen it, skip the rest of this paragraph…**__**THEY BETTER NOT KILL DAWSON! **__**And I think I can speak for a lot of us when I say, I WILL BE HIGHLY UPSET!**_

_**And yes, this new update comes longer than the previous ones. I've gotten soooo much written I'm impatient to share (hence update tonight)…**_

_**And…just for a slight spoiler to my story. I did end up writing the Severide/Halstead 'face-off'…but it's not going to be what you think. I hope. So please, keep reading and just see when I post it! :) And also, I wrote a little bit more of a Lindsay/Voight moment that I myself absolutely LOVED. Seriously, not to talk myself up but I've read it like five times and still can't believe that I wrote it. I can't wait for you all to read it! And I hope you all are excited too!**_

* * *

"Damn." Halstead went into her bedroom, grabbed her house phone, and called Voight. With all the calls he was having to put through to his boss recently, he had his number memorized.

"Voight."

"He took her gun."

"What do you mean he took her gun? Where the hell are you?"

"We're at her place now. There is a key missing, so Ruzek was oddly right about that, but Cole also took a piece she kept under her bed. He's armed, and who knows what the hell he's going to do."

"Damnit." Voight hung up and addressed his squad.

"He's got her piece. An extra piece that she apparently kept under her bed. Ruzek, you were right. He's also got an extra key. I want this bastard…alive, and soon. What have we got?" He turned to the board in the squad room.

Halstead stared at his phone, "Well, he's pissed."

"He ain't the only one. Damn bastard took my key and my extra gun?!" After taking a breath, and crossing her arms over her chest, she continued, "What the hell is he planning?"

That's when they heard a knock on the door.

They each drew their weapons, and headed over. Lindsay looked out the hole and saw a man in one of her complex's uniforms.

"What the hell?" she lowered her weapon and opened the door.

"Hi, um…I really don't know how to tell you this…" he walked into her apartment like he owned the place and started pacing the room, putting his hands on his head and running his head over his hair.

Erin recognized him, "Brad? What's going on?"

"Um…your ex…Cole? He…uh…"

"What, Brad?"

"Spit it out!" Halstead yelled.

"Jay, please." Lindsay turned around.

"He's down the hall in the office. He's here. He never left. He's talking with a bunch of my co-workers. I'm supposed to be on my break, but I came here instead. I figured you'd want to know."

"He's…here?" Erin took off.

"Erin! No!" Jay took off after her.

Brad looked around, and saw Kyle in the bedroom. He walked in and simply sat down next to where Kyle was laying…and waited.

There was no time to call Voight.

Jay didn't think he could call and run at the same time.

But he needed to do something, _and fast_.

"Stop! Stop running! What are you going to do!?"

That stopped Erin. She turned around.

"I'm going to kill him." She turned back around and started running again.

"Wait! No!" Halstead caught up to her though, and grabbed her arm first. "Babe, you can't do this." He then wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

"If I don't, he gets away, and he could come back for Kyle…or me!" She was hitting his chest.

"Not now. We don't have backup. Why is he talking to the rest of the staff? What is he saying to them? Are they helping him? There's a bigger picture here. We could be severely outnumbered, Erin."

She took a deep breath, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. I want to rip him apart limb by limb too, but now's just not the time."

"Oh, good, so we'll get to rip him limb by limb?" She half-smiled and looked up at him.

Halstead scoffed, "Probably not, Voight will most likely beat us to it."

She smiled, and he grabbed her hand and led her back down the long hallway. He was beyond thankful it was long now.

"Did you get him?!" Brad jumped up as soon as Erin and Jay walked back in.

"Um...no. We don't have backup, and both of our phones are basically dead."

"I'll call! I can't go back down there!"

"Why not?" Jay threw his hands out to his sides. "They don't know what you told us, hell, they don't even know that we know he's here, and they definitely don't know that you were here. Just take your keys out and go to another room, pretend you're locking it or whatever, and go back. Say you heard a disturbance on some floor, or something. Stop being so paranoid; especially when you don't have to be."

Erin stared at him. Jay was calm and collected, _and_ giving pep talks? Who was he, and where was the flirtatious, crazy guy she remembered?

She was still trying to figure out which one she liked better because currently they both basically owned her heart.

The guy took a deep breath, and smiled, "You're right. I can do that. Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"Yeah, and thanks for staying with him." Erin chimed in.

"Oh, he was no problem; I've got a nephew about his age."

Now Jay stared at Brad. _Where was the guy he just had to give the pep talk to?_

Brad shrugged his shoulders and walked out, pulling out his keys, and swinging them on his index finger.

Jay closed the door.

"You," Erin pointed her finger at him, "had better not be that good at lying to me."

"You're a cop _and_ a mom. I'd be an idiot to even try."

Erin smiled, "Hmmm, are you going to always have the right answers?"

"Now that, is simply a hope."

They hugged and leaned in to kiss; but that's when Kyle started stirring.

"Hey, kiddo." Jay said.

"Hi, Uncle Jay." The little boy got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." Kyle giggled, and Erin and Jay both chuckled.

They started to walk out and as Lindsay was locking up, "Oh, hey, did you grab your charger?"

"Oh!" Erin unlocked her door and went back inside.

"Hey, I'm taking Kyle down with me." Jay grabbed Kyle's bag and started to descend the stairs.

Once they got into the lobby, Jay had to put Kyle down because he was getting heavy, but he quickly grabbed his hand. As they were walking, Halstead was looking over into something like a visiting room with a large flat screen television that took up almost the whole wall.

"Daddy." Kyle said, and pointed.

Jay's head shot around, but he didn't see anything.

"No, kiddo, daddy's not here."

"But…" When Kyle looked again, he let the subject drop.

Jay unlocked the car and threw Kyle's stuff in the back seat with him; then he bundled the little boy up, and strapped him in his car seat.

Jay got in the driver's seat, and silently did an evil laugh. Erin was probably going to flip when she saw him there, but he wasn't budging.

…Until he saw Lindsay's back smack her window, and Cole pushing her head into it.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Erin had sworn she plugged her charger in near her desk the last time she used it. As she was under the desk looking for the cord or plug, she heard the door open.

"You're impatient! I'm coming! I just can't find it!" She hollered, but she got no response.

She thought that was odd, so she stood up. "Jay?"

That's when Cole busted her door down, "You know, I think I've been really patient these past couple of years." He then came at her, and that's when he pushed her into the window. Her back hit the window hard, but thankfully it didn't break. He was still coming at her, and he was jamming his hand into the side of her face. Erin was pushing him, trying to get him off of her. Then, she saw her opening, and put a right hook into the left side of his face. He flew backwards, but the moment was very short lived. Erin had just pulled away from the window, and was going for the door frame when he grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed, making her land on her back. She quickly retreated to the headboard, and grabbed pillow after pillow simply flinging them at him. Then she grabbed her lamp, and yanking it at the wall, she flung that at his knees – which he was kneeling on to try and get on top of her. It was in this moment that she felt the cold headboard against her back, and she quickly took a look at the tables…nothing left to throw.

"That's right, what are you going to do now? You're little boyfriend is simply sitting in the car waiting for you…" he pulled his belt out of his pants and wrapped it around his wrist.

Erin gulped and brought her knees up to her chest.

She was having flashbacks.

This time, though, she brought her legs out in order to kick him in the face, but he anticipated it – grabbing her legs and pulling her closer to him. Now she was underneath of him.

"Get off of me!"

He stared kissing her neck.

_He's going to rape me…while Jay has no idea sitting in a car right downstairs. No. He'll notice I'm not there after a little while. Right?_

He was roughly grabbing her, and she was cringing – definitely having flashbacks.

And then, suddenly, it was déjà vu and Cole was off of her.

"Now I told you to say off her once. You did it this time."

"Oh, _superman_, good. I'll finally get to kick your ass. She's _mine_." He lunged at Jay.

"Not again in this lifetime." Jay threw a quick two punch to Cole's face and Cole stumbled backwards.

"Erin, my turn, go!"

Erin ran, and she wasn't looking back…not after having those flashbacks. She wanted to be as far away as possible.

Jay lunged at him, and they actually flew out of the bedroom. The back of Cole's head hit the wall, and Jay stood up, kicking him. Cole started spitting out blood, but he grabbed Halstead's leg and jerked, sending Halstead tumbling down and hoping he hadn't broken his leg…or legs. Once Halstead hit, he rolled over onto his back. Meanwhile Cole was attempting to get on top of him. Halstead took his right elbow to the side of Cole's face and he hit the ground. Jay stood up.

And that's when he remembered he had his piece on him.

He drew his gun, but before he could shoot, Cole brought his leg up and kicked it out of Halstead's hands. It slid down the hallway and Halstead was about go to after it when Cole, yet again, grabbed for his legs and tripped him. This time, though, Cole made it on top of Jay. Fortunately, Jay was on his back again, and was blocking as many punches from Cole as he could.

But one block he missed.

And the punch landed square in his nose.

As Halstead was recoiling from that, more blows hit him in the head and face.

Then they stopped, and Halstead realized Cole was going for the gun.

**CPDCPDCPD**

_Erin Lindsay, what the hell are you doing?_

_ Having flashbacks._

_ No. Get your ass back up there and fight that bastard off._

_ No._

Erin was in an internal war with herself. Evidently, part of her wanted to kill Cole, but the other part of her, the part that was currently winning, wanted nothing to do with the fight.

Jay could handle him, right?

_Wrong. He's just as injured as you are! The man took a _bullet _for you, and you're going to let him try and take down _your_ ex alone?_

_Yeah._

_ Then you're proving Cole right. Pathetic. What the hell would Voight say?_

_ He wouldn't blame me._

_ No, but he'd probably be disappointed. _

_ Doubt it._

_ You're one hell of a stubborn bitch._

_ Yes._

She was glad she wasn't having this fight face-to-face. She was about to sigh at herself.

She stayed in her car with Kyle, and she started crying. Kyle climbed up to the front seat with her.

"It's okay, mommy. Where's Uncle Jay?"

"In there, with daddy." Erin replied as the little boy wrapped his arms around her.

"But…mommy…daddy's dangerous."

_Oh no._

"I know, kiddo, I know."

"Won't he hurt Uncle Jay?"

Erin smiled, "You know your uncle, Kyle."

"But mommy…Uncle Jay isn't superman."

"What do want me to do, honey?"

The child looked his mom square in the eye and said, "Help Uncle Jay."

_Well, if that isn't my conscience mocking me._

"Will you stay here and be a good boy?"

Kyle nodded.

"Alright, get in the back seat. Mommy will be right back."

The little boys smiled and climbed back to the back.

Erin got out and locked the car, walking back in.

With each step, she shed a slight tear…until she got in the lobby.

Erin drew her weapon, and she stopped crying.

"Hey! Call 9-1-1!" she yelled at the person who was at the desk.

She didn't recognize him.

As she walked by, she heard, "I don't think so, honey."

And a click.

There was a gun to her head.

"Hand it over and put your hands up." The guy said, and Erin did as she was told.

* * *

_**Oh snap! Another cliff-hanger! I'm so evil. **_

_** But y'all know I can't leave it like that for long. Heck, the suspense is killing **_me_** and I wrote – am writing – the thing!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alrighty, I'm back, and I'm done school! Beyond excited about that. Can't wait to keep writing this story, and for you all to read it. **_

_**Please keep the follows, favorites, and reviews coming!**_

* * *

"Dawson."

"Antonio! Oh my God! You gotta help them!"

"Help who? Brad, calm down! What's wrong?!" The whole team was on alert now in the squad room hearing the one-sided phone call Dawson was receiving.

"Erin and the cop! Cole is here! And he's got at least someone on the staff helping him! You gotta get here quick! The cop's in trouble!"

To the team, Antonio yelled, "Jay and Erin are in trouble! We gotta go!" As they all ran out, Dawson continued, "Brad? Brad, okay, where are you?"

"I'm in a back room. I don't think they know I'm in here. But please, hurry."

"We're on our way, just stay on the line with me until we get there. We're not far."

"I don't know if I should. They still don't know I talked to you, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"We will, we will."

"No sirens! Do you hear me!? _No sirens!_ We are _not_ going to warn these guys we're comin'! Do you copy?!"

"Copy." Ruzek said, from Olinsky's car.

Brad peeked out the door. "Oh…my…"

"What? What is it Brad?"

"Jeff…I think? Jeff's got Erin at gunpoint! Oh, man you better hurry the _hell_ up." Brad was whispering now.

"We're almost there." Dawson assured. With Voight's driving, they would be there in t-minus five seconds.

Literally.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Jay rolled onto his stomach to try and grab Cole and bring him back. He barely grabbed Cole's foot and yanked.

He quickly let out a sigh of relief. Cole was centimeters away from the gun when he did so.

Cole looked over his shoulder from on his side, and tried to kick Jay in the face; but Jay saw it coming, and grabbed Cole's foot attempting to yank him back some more.

The only thing Jay got, however, was Cole's shoe.

He quickly chucked it at Cole's head, but Cole fought it off.

"Pathetic." He spit, and just as he reached for the gun, Jay felt something in his pocket.

_Erin's make up_.

He desperately hoped this would work as he pulled it out and yanked off the cap, jamming it into Cole's foot. _**(Author's note: I don't know if this would work in real life but I'm assuming 99% it wouldn't. Anyway, I don't wear this make-up so I wouldn't know how strong these things are or not haha. At any rate, it's staying in my story. Makes it interesting if nothing else).**_

Cole screamed in agony and that's when Jay realized he couldn't see about three levels of prongs.

_Success._ Cole grabbed at his foot and pulled out the brush. Meanwhile, Jay stood up, jumped over him and grabbed the gun.

Laughing he said, "Don't move."

"How can you be with Erin and be a _fag_." Cole spat.

Halstead's eyebrows rose, "What are you talking about? I'm _way_ more of a man than you. You're probably the one who told her she needs to wear make-up in the first place!"

"She does." Cole hissed again.

"You know, I guess I should thank you. Her make-up brush _really_ came in handy." Halstead smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll bet you did use it a couple times, you bastard."

"Oh, that's funny. I'm the bastard, and yet, who's she with now? Me."

That's when the door opened.

"Jay." Lindsay said.

"Erin?" He turned around and saw the guy with the gun to her head.

"Put the gun down! Do it now, or I shoot!" the guy was using Erin as a shield, and he had his gun trained on Jay.

Jay did as he was told.

"Hands on your head, and get on your knees!"

Cole, using his hands and his other leg, pushed himself up onto his one leg, and hopped over to grab Halstead's gun.

As Jay got down, Cole walked over to him. "You pissed off the wrong man, rat."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Halstead retorted, and Cole smacked him across the face.

"Where's your stuff?" Cole asked the guy holding Erin.

"I couldn't grab it because she came back in too soon." The guy replied.

"Well, alright, there's probably some crap around here…"

As he wandered into Erin's bedroom, Jay sat up.

"Put your hands back on your head and get back on your knees! Now!"

Once again, Halstead did as he was told, but he was _really_ tired of taking orders…especially from these two.

Cole came back with Erin's handcuffs in hand.

"Try anything funny, and both of us will shoot you." He whispered into Jay's ear. Jay's body stayed still, but he glared at Cole with his eyes – only partially thankful that Cole didn't see.

Once Cole was done securing the handcuffs – which were extremely tight – he smacked Jay again, and Jay fell over, unable to catch his balance. Cole then kicked him in the side, and after Jay winced from that, he kicked him again.

"Stop! Please!" Erin's knees felt weak, but the guy holding her grabbed her around her waist and was holding her up.

"Aw…" Cole walked up to her and put the gun underneath of her chin, "Isn't that cute. The wittle couple is sticking up for each other."

He roughly kissed Erin, and she did her best to keep her mouth closed.

Jay spit blood, but somehow managed to get himself back up onto his knees. "Get _the hell_ away from her."

Cole chuckled into the kiss, before leaning back and saying to the guy, "Go watch him, I'll take her now."

The guy nodded and walked over to Jay, putting his foot up against his left side and pushing him over again.

Jay was spitting blood, but he was going to start spitting fire. He could fill the rage fill his body.

If only it were enough to break handcuffs…

"Stay there." The guy told him, pointing the gun at him again.

Cole roughly kissed Erin again, and this time forced her mouth open. She was trying desperately to push herself off of him.

"That's it…" he said, and when he pulled away, Erin spit in his face.

"Damnit. I didn't know you were this dirty now."

"Go to hell." Erin said, and tried to punch him, but he caught her arm.

"Okay, but you're going to go there with me." While saying this, his eyes narrowed and Erin was pretty sure she was looking at the devil himself.

He grabbed her hair. "Come on, babe, we're going to have some fun." And he started dragging her to her bedroom.

"Ah!" she yelled in pain as she tried to claw Cole away from her. She tried to push him off balance, being as he was hopping, but he was using the wall to help him steady himself.

With strength she didn't know Cole had, he threw her until she hit the bed, stomach first.

She cringed, and Cole was behind her…kissing her cheek. She had to bite her lip to stifle a moan.

Jay was on his feet.

"Down, lover-boy." The guy went to smack him with the gun, but Halstead ducked and the guy missed. Jay dug his shoulder into the guy's groin and the guy bent over, dropping the gun.

Halstead picked it up, and turned around, and, as best as he could backwards, fired.

The guy grunted and went down.

Halstead was amazed…there was no way he thought that would work. He turned around to see where he had hit him.

"Uh, oh, sounds like lover-boy just took a bullet." Cole straightened up and grabbed Erin by her hair again. Then he pulled her back, and threw her back-first into the bed. Before she could recoil, he crawled on top of her.

"Good. Now that he's out of the way, we can be a family again."

"I will _never_ be a family with you again! I hate you! Get off of me!" Erin was struggling as Cole was kissing/biting her neck. He had his hands at her waist, and had almost a death grip on her. His knees had her legs pinned between his, until one of his knees worked its way between her legs.

"No! Stop!" Erin was willing herself not to cry while having flashbacks.

"That's right, keep screaming." Cole chuckled against Erin's neck as he was working his mouth down her torso.

Jay realized he had hit him in the stomach, but he wasn't concerned about him anymore. Jay had to do something…but first he had to get out of these damn handcuffs.

That's when Voight walked in.

Halstead's eyes widened, and Voight put a finger over his mouth to keep him quiet.

He didn't know who or how, and he didn't much care. He nodded and jerked his head toward Erin's bedroom.

Ruzek came over and with his own key, worked on Jay's handcuffs.

Ruzek knew his smart ass comment would have to wait for later, though, as he was pretty sure Voight would kill him if he even whispered.

Once Jay was free, he stood up and followed Ruzek.

Voight was the lead, Dawson was second, Olinsky was third, Ruzek became fourth and Halstead was the rear.

Jay walked up, however, and tapped on Dawson's shoulder.

Dawson knew what he wanted, and Antonio took two steps backwards.

Jay was now second.

They let Voight walk in first.

Cole had a hand up Erin's shirt.

Then Erin heard a click and opened her eyes.

Cole stopped kissing her.

"Move an inch, and I'll blow you into oblivion." Voight said, putting the gun right up against Cole's head.

"Hands up and get the _hell_ off of her." Jay yelled, his gun also trained on Cole's head.

That's when the others entered the room. Olinsky and Dawson put their guns away, and each grabbed one of Cole's arms…leading him back out to the living room.

Jay and Voight followed.

Ruzek was holding Lindsay up with his left side, while keeping his right hand holding the gun trained on Cole.

Olinsky and Dawson threw Cole up against a bare wall, and held his arms with their hands, and his feet with their respective foot. Cole screamed in agony, and that's when Voight had found the weak spot in Cole's foot to use later.

A make-shift cage…Jay guessed.

Voight stood in front of him.

"You have five seconds to tell me how you escaped from prison."

"Go to hell." Cole spat.

"Only to escort you." Voight retorted and threw a punch to Cole's side.

Cole hollered again.

Voight and Jay took turns until Cole was only semi conscious.

"Cuff him and get him out of here." Voight said, and he and Jay bandaged up their knuckles.

"You okay?" Voight walked over to Erin.

"No." Voight looked alarmed, but Erin, even with tear-filled eyes, smiled and said, "You didn't let me throw a punch."

Voight smirked, and Halstead traded places with Ruzek.

"How 'bout you?" Voight asked, motioning to Halstead.

"I'm good…or I will be." Halstead wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Both of you, to the hospital. I'll take Kyle to Nicole's."

Jay groaned.

"What's your problem, Halstead?"

"That nurse…"

Erin smiled, "Oh, you mean the one who keeps hitting on you? Let's go, maybe _now_ I'll get to throw a punch." She winked at Voight while pushing Halstead's good shoulder so he walked out the door.

Once Voight had unloaded Kyle and his stuff and got him into his car, they took off for Nicole's.

Halstead drove them to the hospital, and he was right, Erin was flipping.

"You have a bum shoulder!"

"So what? I can drive with one hand."

Erin just rolled her eyes and sat back. It actually felt pretty nice to not have to be in control of the car for once.

But only for once.

She was taking the car back tonight.

"And hey, I saw my make-up brush laying on the floor, covered in blood. Do I even want to know what you used it for?"

Halstead started laughing. "Where do you think the hole in Cole's foot came from?"

Erin's mouth dropped.

"I know. I didn't think those things were that strong either. No wonder it hurts you so much when you stab yourself in the eye!"

Erin laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So does that mean you're not going to buy any more?"

Erin sighed, "I…"

"Cole said you needed it, didn't he? Well. He was wrong…and an asshole. You don't. I'm serious. I…"

Erin put a hand on Jay's leg. "Okay, okay, I believe you. I'll give it up."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Jay."

"Thank you."

"Why were you pushing so hard for me to give it up anyway?"

"Because it seems like a piece of you that won't let Cole go. If you're still using it, then you're still listening to him and not me."

Erin smiled, "Wow. It bothered you that much, huh?"

"Yes, it does."

"Okay. Like I said, I promise, I'll give it up. I had been meaning to give it up anyway. You're right, I only started wearing it when he started brainwashing me that I needed it."

"I know. He admitted to telling me he told you that you needed it. I wanted to kill him. I still do."

"Me too. You two didn't even let me throw a punch!"

After Erin started laughing, they both started laughing, and the rest of the ride was pretty silent.

Ruzek and Olinsky had taken Cole back to the precinct where he would be booked on multiple charges.

When Erin and Jay arrived at the hospital, Severide was waiting for them.

"Oh my God, Erin." He came running over and hugged her, lifting her up, and spinning her around.

If Jay didn't know any better, he'd say they were going out again.

* * *

_** Kyle's at Nicole's.  
**_

_**Voight & Halstead beating Cole up...and throwing him back in prison.**_

_**And...Severide showing up at the hospital?  
**_

_**Seems like everything's going to go right now... ;)**_

_**See you all in the next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay, so…before you start this chapter, I just wanted to clear something up. The whole make-up thing…it came to my attention that I may have made Halstead sound like a jerk. That was totally not my intention at all, or his for that matter. Cole had forced her to start wearing make-up by telling her she was ugly, etc, as part of the abuse. She didn't really want to. And when Halstead brought that to her attention, she agreed and didn't put up much of a fight for that reason. Halstead didn't want her to wear it because he felt as though it was a piece of her that wouldn't let Cole go. If she had put up a fight, he eventually would've relented…but continued making small comments here and there. Anyway…the make-up thing definitely doesn't come up in this chapter, and I do not believe it comes up again in my story. **_

_**Thank you all again for the reviews/follows/favorites. And yes, even reviews that mention opinions like those above. I really appreciate them, and please keep them up!**_

_**But for now…enjoy. :)**_

* * *

"Um, Severide, what are you…?"

"I heard what happened and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I will be…thanks." Erin gave him polite but curt smile.

"Okay, okay good. Hey, Halstead, can I talk to you for a second?"

Halstead furrowed his brows, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah…I guess."

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"Can you give us a minute?" Severide asked her. Erin looked at Jay and he nodded, indicating he would probably be fine and that she should go get some help.

Erin sighed and walked in the hospital, shaking her head.

"Listen up." Severide said as soon as Erin was gone, and – pointing his index finger at Jay – briskly walked up to him. "I don't know why, but _every_ time Erin's with you, you two always end up getting hurt. _Her especially_. Just know this, Halstead, the _second_ you screw up, I will be right there beside her…"

Halstead put a hand up, he had had enough, "First of all," he swiped Severide's finger off his chest, "don't do that. Second, I can't control that people are after us. We're cops. It's kind of, you know, what we do. Third, I will _not_ screw up. And fourth?" Halstead was now in Severide's face. "Even if I did, I can guarantee you I would be on my knees in front of her asking for forgiveness before you even know something happened. I'll be damned if I let you stand here and threaten to take my girl away from me. Back off. She chose me. Get over it." Halstead eyed him and walked in the direction of the lobby.

Severide regretted not answering that phone call, and telling his co-worker that he would only call Erin back "if she played her cards right." _**(Author's note: I actually saw this in an episode I watched of Chicago Fire! So, that's why I'm putting it in my story. Ahahahah).**_ He wished he had called her back right away…

Severide shook his head, if he thought like that now, he would be defeated, and he would _not_ give up.

Jay shook his head walking down the hallway. He understood Severide was her friend, and he knew he had feelings for her…

But to basically threaten him was pretty unbelievable. First off, who did Severide think he was? Did he really think Jay would screw up? He should've known better. Jay's liked her from when she first became his partner.

Jay was going to have to watch his back for the _same_ city's _fireman_. Crazy.

He figured there would be some jealousy…but usually people kept that inside, until the most inopportune moment – when it backfired.

Then again, Jay figured he should be thankful Severide had warned him that he would be waiting for Jay to screw up, right?

Jay just shook his head again and kept walking. Erin would be at his place…even if it was just for a little while…with no Kyle; even though Jay loved the little guy, and no work… and those extremely short shorts…Jay could feel a smile growing…and something else too.

"Intelligence?" someone called from another room.

Jay turned to his left and he was expecting his _favorite nurse_, but he actually saw the desk clerk who had handed him the phone.

He smiled.

"What'd you hurt this time?" she smirked and walked up to him.

He put his hand up, "That's okay, it looks like you're on your break, don't let me interrupt. I'm sure there are plenty of other nurses here."

"Nonsense, it's my job. Follow me." They walked into a room, and the nurse left the door open. Halstead thought that was slightly weird. Every other time, they closed the doors.

"Sit." The nurse put him on the 'bed', which was slightly lower than he remembered most doctor 'beds' in the past. She then walked over to the sink and handed him a cup of water, and a bucket.

"Drink and spit." She said to him and he did so. Once all the blood was out of his mouth, she put the bucket and cup down, grabbed a tongue depressor, and stood in between his legs to examine the inside of his mouth.

_Just like Erin had only days ago…_

_ What the hell is going on?_

"Hmm…looks like the guy who hit you didn't do _extensive_ damage. You still have all of your teeth intact. It seems like you just simply bit your tongue whenever he hit you."

The whole left side of Jay's face was black and blue from where Cole had hit him, but he still had his eyesight and hearing…_thankfully._

"Alright, cool." Jay said and was about to get off when the nurse put her hands on his shoulders.

"Not so fast, Intelligence."

And she kissed him.

Jay put his hands on her upper arms and pushed her slightly so that she was off of him. He quickly hopped off the table and ran around her. Once out in the hallway, he saw Severide standing there with his phone on his ear, and; if he didn't know any better, he would say he was in shock.

Halstead was too.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Severide had to take a phone call once he let Halstead walk away. He walked in after him, and, as he was walking  
he slowed his pace so he could hear. He didn't want to be on the phone when he visited Erin in her room either. As he was walking past one of the doctor's rooms, he stumbled upon a sight he could not believe.

Halstead and a nurse were kissing.

He was slightly glad he'd seen things that were a lot worse, because his mouth might have dropped, and his eyes might have gone wide at the sight.

"Halstead?"

"Severide?"

_Oh, great._

"Listen, Severide, it's not what it looks like."

"You're gonna deny our love, just like that?" the nurse snapped her fingers, leaning in the doorway.

"Love? I don't love you. You basically ambushed me."

"Are you going to tell Erin? Because if you don't, I will."

"Tell Erin what? That some crazy nurse pulled me into a room, and instead of taking care of me, she kissed me? Do you really think that's what Erin needs to hear right now?"

"_Maybe_ not right now, but she will need to hear it eventually." Severide said, crossing his arms over his chest. He had long since hung the phone up.

**CPDCPDCPD**

The nurse that had taken care of Erin had walked away a long time ago. She wasn't hooked up to anything, and she couldn't remember what the nurse had said. She may have told her Erin needed sleep. Erin didn't think so, though. She was tired of sitting and laying around - especially in hospital beds. She got to the edge, threw her feet off the side, realized nothing was hurting too bad, and she stood up.

She was going to go for a walk.

She started going the direction she had come in, hoping to find that nurse that had 'taken care' of Halstead the last time he was here. She wanted to ask her what her problem was.

That's when she heard two men arguing around the corner.

It sounded like Severide and Halstead.

She stopped at the edge of the corner and listened.

_"You're gonna deny our love, just like that?"_ that was a woman...who was she talking to?

_"Love? I don't love you. You basically ambushed me." _That was Halstead. What the hell was going on?

Erin decided to find out.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked as she walked around the corner.

Halstead looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Severide just looked at her

But that woman, who turned out to be a nurse, piped up and said, "Are you the girlfriend?" she pointed at Halstead.

"Yeah, why?"

"You bastard! Why the hell did you kiss me if you have a girlfriend!?" she slapped Halstead.

"I didn't kiss you! Oh my..."

Erin looked at Severide.

Suddenly, everybody looked at Severide.

"Erin, I'm sorry. All I saw was them two kissing."

Halstead's mouth dropped.

Erin looked away, but then looked at them all and said, "I need some air." She walked past them and went outside for a walk.

She needed to think.

Scratch that, she needed a drink. After all the events that had happened to her? Yeah, definitely a drink. She thought about going to Molly's, but figured Severide could find her there, and she really didn't want anyone following her. As she just simply started walking down the street after releasing herself from the hospital, she stumbled upon a bar called the Monkey's Paw. Shrugging, she walked in. Soon, her senses were lost as she was in a cloud of smoke, and it was plainly obvious most of the patrons were drunk.

As long as they left her alone, she didn't care.

* * *

_**Yes, I tweaked this, and if I'm being honest, I like this version a whole lot better. Hopefully y'all will to, but it probably won't change a third time.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_And, here you go...the tweaked version of this chapter. Thank you for those reviews that explained the last version needed the edit.  
_**

**_And special thanks to jaelyn2001 for being my opinion on this version. _**

* * *

"What the hell?" Jay almost screamed.

Severide shrugged. "Look, I told her what I saw. That was it."

"What about the part where I pushed her off of me?! You didn't say that!"

"I didn't really see that, Halstead. I would have told her if I did."

Halstead crossed his arms over his chest, "You sure about that?" he also raised and eyebrow.

"Yes! Why would I lie to her?"

"To get her away from me. Oh, but it doesn't even look like you needed to lie to her to do that, now did you?" Halstead threw his arms up and landed one running through his hair.

He went after her. He was under strict orders from Voight to not let her out of his sight.

Hell, shit happened to her while she was _in_ his sight.

He felt someone grab his arm, though.

It was Severide.

"Where are you going?"

"To the carnival?" Halstead narrowed his eyes and threw his arms out again, confirming a sarcastic reply.

"You can't go talk to her right now. Give her some space."

"I'm under strict orders from Voight to not let her out of my sight. Her ex was just in town and we believe he may have some accomplices. Now, would you mind letting me go?" Halstead eyed Severide's hand on his arm.

"Dude, seriously. She needs some time. Voight will understand..." before he could finish that sentence, Halstead cut him off.

"Then you don't know Voight." He tore his arm out from Severide's grasp and went after Erin.

He suppressed a groan as Severide also followed him.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Voight sat down at his desk, thankful the days' events were over. It was yet another long, hard, accomplished day, and he needed to go home and rest…for once.

Then again, maybe he could use a drink? What with Kyle almost getting kidnapped, Erin almost getting raped, and Jay getting pretty banged up defending the both of them? Voight loved Erin like a daughter and all, but he could get used to seeing another guy get all banged up defending her.

Voight smiled one of his rare smiles. There was no way he was ever telling Halstead that though. He _might_ tell Erin.

He tried to remember what kind of alcohol he had at home, and realized…barely any.

The last thing he wanted to do was go out, but he decided it was probably for the best.

After all, who wants to be at home, by themselves, left to only their thoughts?

And, knowing Voight, he would most likely take a case home with him anyway.

He needed this trip.

He left his car in the parking lot behind the squad, and started walking. He thought about going to Molly's, but decided against it.

So he just kept walking.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Cole's back? How long?"

"I don't know. He escaped from prison for God knows what, and he ended up at the park Erin and I were at with Kyle. He tried to kidnap Kyle, but we stopped him. Then, somehow, he got into Erin's building, and when I let her out of my sight for not even a minute, he got to her. He also had some guy from the complex helping him, but luckily Erin made friends with another guy from the complex who helped us out by calling Voight. Once he showed, it was all over. Why exactly am I telling you this?"

"Because you know I care about her too? Alright, this isn't going to be easy for me to admit, but do you want to know what she said to me when I asked her out?"

"Not really. We're supposed to be pissed at each other. We can't make this a moment."

Severide smirked, "Well, we are. I realize now that you are better for her than I could be. You know more about her life than I could. Best...or worst for me, is that your her partner. You go through things with her that I couldn't. I couldn't understand her just as much as she couldn't understand me. We do two different things when it boils down to it. They seem the same in retrospect, but...I don't know. All I know is that you chase down bad guys, and we put out fires. There's something different in the jobs, and you seem better suited for her because of that. I'm accepting it now. And, to get back to what I was saying. She always knew that, because when I asked her out, she told me, and I quote, 'I think I love Halstead, Kel. He understands me. He goes through things with me. He's my partner...and...that's something you can't be.' She tried to let me down easy, but it still stings, man. The woman you want tells you she wants another man."

Halstead couldn't help the smile that crept up on his lips. Before he even knew, she was turning down Severide for him. He did, sort of, feel bad for Severide though. Given his position...well, Halstead didn't even want to _think_ about it. "Look, okay. I hate you for not sticking up for me back there, but if you say you didn't see any more than what you told her than I believe you. I believe you wouldn't lie to her. I believe you love her...and, if I'm being honest, it's nice to know she's loved. It's nice to know that if I ever fail, she has someone to fall back on who will catch her..."

"So you're saying I'm a back up plan?"

"Well, that is what you are, technically. Thank you. And, after the threat you gave me earlier, I guess I should be thankful you didn't lie to her, right?" Halstead smirked.

Severide smirked too, "That's certainly a good way to look at it, Halstead. We've been walking for a little while. She must have stopped somewhere."

"Well, if you had just found out your boyfriend potentially cheated on you, your ex came back and almost raped you and kidnapped your son, and, finally, you'd been kidnapped by a gang...where the hell would you go?"

"The bar." Both men said in unison.

Halstead patted Severide on the back, smiling, "See, you do know a little bit about her."

"Just the easy stuff." Severide retorted. "Would she have gone to Molly's?"

"And you were doing so good. Probably not. She doesn't want to be found, and that's the first place she would believe that we would look."

They continued walking.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' in a place like this?" Erin had just finished one drink, and she could somewhat feel the effects of it. This guy was pissing her off.

"Back off, I'm not in the mood."

He started laughing. "Not in the mood? _Every_ woman is in the mood for me." Before Erin could react, the guy yanked her off of the stool and was groping her. She tried to push him off, but the slight effects of the alcohol were making her weaker; and however many drinks he had had, he was _strong_.

"Get the hell off me." She brought her knee up and got him right in the groin, but pretty soon she was surrounded by what she believed was the guy's friends.

"Damnit." She swore to herself and put her arms up, ready for a fight.

She was sorely outnumbered when she saw about five guys officially stand up.

The guy, who was behind her, grabbed her again, and, while holding her up against him, started groping her. All the guys were advancing, and the guy who she had kicked earlier was coming at her too…slowly though.

Erin felt a small victory.

As the others came toward her, Erin shifted her weight so it was on the guy behind her, and brought both of her legs up to kick two lead guys in their groins. She then brought her one foot down on the foot of the guy holding her and elbowed him in the stomach. Knowing there was a guy behind her; she swung her leg around and kicked him right in the stomach. Continuing with the momentum of the kick, she punched the next guy coming at her from the other angle in the jaw. By the time she recoiled from that, however, the first guy was advancing towards her again. Before she could turn around, he violently pushed her, sending her flying into some tables, and ending up on the floor. As more of the men started to get up, she was backwards crawling to get away from them, until she hit the cold surface of the wall with her back.

"Whatchya gonna do now?" the one man said, and as he bent down to grab her, he was suddenly thrown backwards.

Erin smiled as she saw Voight.

_**And y'all thought I was setting you up for Linseride…**_

_** …Not in this story. I get enough of them on the show! :/**_

_** Ha. Next chapter should be a good one though. ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**It's been truly amazing to read all of the reviews and see all of the follows & favorites this story got…and of course, the opinions that led me to edit the last two chapters. Even thank you for those, (though, I hope the person who said they were moving on to the next story came back. Even if you don't review, I hope you enjoyed the changes). **_

_**So again, I will say THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Voight had heard good things about this place he had stopped in front of, The Monkey's Paw. He decided to go in.

And boy was he glad he had.

Erin was in there, fighting five guys…_alone_.

_Where the hell was Halstead?_

That didn't matter. He saw one of the idiots throw her across some tables, and she was now crawling to get away from them. He went over and elbowed his way into the middle. All the drunken idiots were cheering him on as they thought he wanted a piece of her.

In reality, he wanted a couple pieces of all of them.

He grabbed the collar of the one about to grab her and violently threw him back. He turned around.

"Fuck off." He said too all the guys, but they didn't budge.

"Okay, how about this one, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He rolled up his sleeves and balled his hands into fists at his sides. He'd been in this business a long time, though, and knew which way they were going to pick.

Sure enough, one of the guys came toward him, fist outstretched. Voight caught it, and twisted his arm behind his back; then he pushed him forward into the rest of the guys.

By this time Erin was on her feet, and standing beside Voight. As the guys caught their friend, they each put their arms up, indicating it was about to go down.

"You got right, I got left?" Erin asked Voight.

"Sounds good to me." He replied.

And they went to work.

The guy facing Erin swung his fist out at her, and she did the same thing Voight had by grabbing his fist and twisting it behind his back. After that, however, instead of pushing him away, she brought him closer and elbowed him in the weak spot in the shoulder. He went down without much of a fight.

The next guy advanced on her and she grabbed his arm too. This time, though, she flipped him onto his back on a table, effectively breaking the table, and he hit the ground without much of a fight either.

This meant that her second strength was finally kicking in, instead of making her weak.

There were only two guys on her side, though, and the rest were aiming for Voight. When Erin looked over, she smirked at the realization that even though Voight was in a headlock, they were still losing.

The first guy moved toward Voight, and stuck his fist out, but when Voight went to grab it, the guy did some weird move, distracting him so the other guy could advance toward him. While the second was advancing on him, the first moved behind him and put him in a choke hold. Voight grabbed the fist of the guy coming toward him at the moment, brought him forward, punched him in the jaw, and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The other guy quickly came up to him, though, and Voight knew the choke hold was starting to take effect since he was seeing spots. He sent a punch to the guy's right side, and kicked him in the same side's kneecap. Then, with a swift kick to the head, the guy was also sent flying backwards.

That was when Voight elbowed the guy behind him in the side, and the guy released his hold. As soon as Voight turned around, the guy went to punch him, but Voight ducked and punched him in the stomach. The guy recoiled fast and tried to send an elbow into Voight's jaw, but he blocked that one too, and Voight also took out his kneecap. The guy went down and Voight fixed the collar of his shirt. Then he and Erin met in the middle of the room.

The bar tenders looked on in amazement. That was better than an action movie, and it was happening right in front of their faces. Figures it would happen on a night their security called out. They were glad the girl didn't get hurt though.

"You okay?" Voight asked throwing an arm around Erin, as they walked outside.

Erin smiled, "Are you kidding? I haven't felt that alive in _months_. We need to do that again."

Voight laughed, "Slow your role. Haven't you been through enough?"

"Not like that! We kicked ass!" she was really excited.

Voight could only laugh. "Of course we did, it's our job."

"Yeah, I know! But I didn't know…I mean…I didn't know we'd work so well side by side together like that. I thought you'd just push me out of the way and take them all on your own."

Voight chuckled again, "No, I could see the fire in your eyes. It's always been there, but it was really prominent tonight. You wanted a fight; and, besides, you were doing pretty well holding them back before I got here."

"That's true. So did you, like, know I was here, or did you happen to walk in as a 'right place, right time' thing?"

"Which one will you believe?"

"That Halstead called you and told you I left the hospital without him."

Voight shook his head, "Halstead didn't call me, but why did you leave the hospital without him?"

"Because I overheard Halstead and Severide arguing about who was going to tell me that Halstead and a nurse were kissing." Erin looked at the ground. She didn't know what to make of the information.

"Wait, wait. Severide and Halstead were arguing about who was going to tell you that Halstead and a nurse were kissing? She must have kissed him."

"How can you be so sure?" Erin asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because I know Halstead." Voight replied.

"You've known him, like, what? A couple months? How could you possibly _know_ him?"

"I know people. That's my job. That's how I pick people to come on the squad. Do you think I would've allowed Antonio to bring him on if he wasn't trustworthy?"

"Yeah, it's Antonio." She retorted.

This earned a slight smile from Voight. "I made my own opinion of him, too, and if I didn't like him, I would've told Dawson so, and one of us would've let him go. Now what supposedly happened?"

"Halstead was kissing a nurse."

"Oh? And Severide just happened to walk by and see them kissing."

"Severide wouldn't lie to me, and he's not immature enough to make this up. Plus, the nurse asked Halstead if he was going to deny their love; so something happened."

"How do you know Severide didn't lie to you? You know the guy loves you and would probably do anything to get you away from Halstead."

"Because, I know people too. It's kind of, also, _my_ job." Erin smiled and Voight smirked.

"Look, all I know is that that nurse probably ambushed Halstead, and if Severide is telling the truth, then he happened to be at the right place at the right time; or, in Halstead's case, the wrong place and the wrong time."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were blinded by anger, hurt, and betrayal. It's common." Voight said, shrugging.

"And you talk like this is from personal experience…" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He chuckled, "Do you really want to know?"

"I guess not. Nevermind. Forget I asked." They both laughed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey, that's my job too."

She smiled, "You have a lot of jobs." At least she would always have one man who loved her…albeit he was her boss too, but he still loved her like a daughter.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Halstead and Severide walked up to a bar called the Monkey's Paw after passing Molly's.

That's when they saw Voight and Lindsay walking side-by-side up the sidewalk a ways.

They exchanged a look.

"Oh, shit." Severide said.

"Yeah, we're screwed now." Halstead added.

They decided it was best if they walk up to them anyway.

"Erin!" Halstead called.

Erin and Voight turned around, and the two men started jogging toward them.

Jay stopped just in front of Erin and hugged her.

Once he backed up, Halstead and Severide could see their knuckles were bruised and Voight was turning black and blue around his neck.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Halstead's eyes went wider with alarm.

Erin smirked, "Of course; we're fine."

"I'm so sorry." Halstead said.

"For what?" Erin asked, laughing.

"For that stupid, stupid kiss." Halstead averted his eyes to the ground.

_Shit, I'm becoming a sap._

"Relax, I already know you pushed her off of you."

"Um…good?" Halstead's eyebrow went up.

"I explained it to her." Voight chimed in.

"You…wait. Since when do you stick up for me?" Halstead narrowed his eyes at Voight.

Voight shrugged, "Do you want me not to next time?"

"No…not at all." Halstead closed his mouth.

"Erin…I should've stuck up for Halstead. No matter what I thought I saw. I'm sorry."

"I know; you were blinded by the fact that you thought he had hurt me. And maybe jealousy and anger. It's common." Erin smiled.

Voight chuckled and looked away, shaking his head.

"So…does that mean you forgive me?" Severide smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Erin smiled and shrugged, "I guess…but, can we please go get a drink? I've only had one." Erin threw her hands out by her sides.

The two men laughed, and Voight smiled.

That's when Voight's phone went off.

"You guys go ahead, I gotta take this." He said to the three of them, and started walking backwards into an alley.

Once he was deep enough into the alley that he was out of earshot, he put the phone up to his ear, "What you got for me, Maurice?"

"Word on the street is that after you and your team killed off most of the Mickey Cobras, they're workin' wit the Black P. Stone Nation now. I'd watch my back if I were you. _Those _boys ain't nothin' to mess wit."

"Alright."

"Wait up. Would I really waste my phone minutes just to tell you that little bit of information. What the hell do you pay me for?" Maurice did a half-laugh, "Anyway, word also has it that they're comin' after your girl Erin. Now I don't know how true _that_ bit is, but I just thought I'd warn ya. Better safe than sorry, right?"

He hung up.

Voight stood there, speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_A gang…is coming after Erin? For what? He was the one who killed them all._

_ Hell, he would do it again, given the circumstances._

_ They should be coming after him, not her._

_She wasn't even around for most of their deaths. _

_ She was injured…_is_ injured._

_ Shit. Shit. Shit!_

**CPDCPDCPD**

"I wonder what that was about…" Erin was turned around, and not watching where she was going.

It was a good thing she was holding Halstead's arm.

"With Voight? Who knows." Halstead replied.

Severide just stayed quiet…if he were being honest, he felt like a third wheel, and he knew neither one of them _really_ wanted him there. They were just being nice, but they wanted to be alone. He had to find an excuse…a way out of there.

A phone call had worked for Voight, right?

"Hello?" Severide said into his phone, pretending Casey was calling him.

"You're what?" he even put his index finger in his ear for emphasis.

"Alright, thanks." He hung up, and tapped Erin on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm gonna head out, Casey just invited me over to his place…"

"Okay," Erin said, cutting him off so he didn't need to lie to her anymore, "have fun."

"Thanks, you too." Severide gave a sincere smile, turned around, and walked away.

"That was nice of him." Erin said.

"Yeah, I know. What did he do with the real Severide?"

Erin lightly hit Jay on the chest, "Watch it, Halstead, we're friends."

Halstead groaned, "Yeah…I suppose he and I are too." He pulled her in for a kiss. After a little while, he pulled back and added, "I'm glad we're not _just _friends."

Erin smiled, "Me too." and they kissed again. Then she pulled back.

And Halstead groaned again.

"I have a question."

"Okay…"

_That's never good._

"Do I still have to stay at your place if Cole's in prison?"

Halstead had to think about that one…technically no…but would he tell her that?

"Uh…you want me to answer that honestly, or with what I want you to do?"

"Well, since I already know the answer to both, save your breath. You're gonna need it." She winked at him and _kept walking_.

Halstead's mouth dropped as he watched her walk away from him.

"I don't know what the hell she said to you, but you should probably stop catchin' flies." Voight said, walking past him.

Halstead stifled a groan. Severide had left…why couldn't Voight have stayed behind? But, when Erin turned into a bar, Halstead quickly found out why.

Suddenly, Voight turned around and grabbed Halstead by the upper arm leading him around a corner.

"We need to talk."

"What's wrong now?" Halstead asked.

Voight smirked, "Good. I like that mentality. Keep it. There's a gang hit on her for what happened to the Mickey Cobras."

"Why are they going after her? I was with her _the whole time_!" Halstead was one octave away from yelling.

"Will you calm the hell down before somebody hears us? I know all of that. Just listen to me. She's staying at your place until further notice." Voight paused, and Halstead guessed it was to gather himself from what he had just said. Jay did his best not to smile…too much.

"Boss, I got this. Thought you knew that by now. Currently, however, you've got me and she's in a bar…alone."

Voight let him go. "Just makin' sure we're on the same page, Halstead."

"We always have been." Halstead retorted. And before Voight could make another comment, the two men were walking toward the bar.

As soon as he saw them walk into the bar, he turned the corner, put his skateboard down, and skated off toward headquarters.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"What you got for me?"

"Boss, both men are hanging around her. I think the old one got a tip from someone. He was having a serious conversation with the younger one."

"Which one?" some other guy piped up.

"The dark haired one. Her boyfriend, I would guess."

"Good work, kid."

"Thanks, boss."

"Alright. We need a plan."

"I would suggest, you leave them alone for right now." The other guy piped up again.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know because my co-worker put them through hell only a little while ago, and he didn't make it. They're on their toes…just waiting for something to happen. They have been since that first strike. Give them some time to cool down, relax. _Feel safe again_. Then we strike when they're off-guard."

The boss smiled, "I like it."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Gotta say, I LOVED tonight's episode. Well…besides the part where WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY SEEN IT Jin getting shot. Loved the glare at the end of that though. And Halstead's worry over Erin…of course, Charlie telling Erin that Halstead loved her. That was pretty priceless – I wish she'd listen *cough cough* not that they could do anything like Burzek…cough cough again. I saw that coming though…one need not be a detective to decipher that one. And ugh. Poor Antonio… that almost had me tearing up.**_

_**Haha, anyways here's chapter 21! I thought about doing a sequel, and I just might still, but the sequel basically would've been what is found in this chapter, and that didn't seem right to me. I don't want a sequel that just picks right up. I'll try to start that 'new' in a way. But anyway, it's just in my thought process for now.**_

* * *

"Did you hear somethin'?" Voight asked.

"Yeah…sounded like a skateboard."

Voight gave him one of his famous looks. "If we just heard it, and didn't hear it a minute ago…"

"That means they were stopped." Halstead added.

"And might have been listening."

"I think we're getting paranoid." Halstead slightly groaned rubbing his palms over his face.

"That's not a bad thing considering."

After looking in the direction they thought it had come from, they decided to let it go for tonight, and walked back into the bar.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Severide hadn't gotten too far away when he turned around and saw Voight grab Halstead. He stopped, and – even though he knew he would probably regret this – he went back and eavesdropped.

_"Yeah…sounded like a skateboard."_

_ "If I just heard it, and didn't hear it a minute ago…"_

_ "That means they were stopped."_

_ "And might have been listening."_

That's when Severide heard the skateboarder riding away that they were talking about.

It sounded like the two men were walking back into the bar.

Severide had nothing better to do.

He followed the skateboarder…as best he could since he was on foot. But as it turns out, the kid was in no hurry to get where he was going. The kid ended up at a run-down warehouse.

_"What you got for me?"_

Well, if that didn't sound like somethin' Voight would say.

_ "Boss, both men are hanging around her. I think the old one got a tip from someone. He was having a serious conversation with the younger one."_

_"I would suggest you leave them alone for right now." The other guy piped up again._

_ "How can you be so sure?"_

_ "I know because my co-worker put them through hell only a little while ago, and he didn't make it. They're on their toes…just waiting for something to happen. They have been since that first strike. Give them some time to cool down, relax. Feel safe again. Then we strike when they're off-guard."_

_ "I like it."_

Severide processed the information he had just heard.

_Co-worker? _He didn't know where Erin and Jay were before he caught them at the hospital, he had only heard they were coming. Were they at Erin's? He should find out.

_Got a tip?_ From who for what? Though, it sounds like they're planning an attack, but going to take a break since it's been back to back for Halstead and Lindsay.

He ran back to the bar.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Erin was so drunk, she could barely walk.

It felt good to her.

"Come on, you need to go." Halstead whispered in her ear.

"But…I don't wanna…" Her words were slurring. Halstead was glad they walked even though he had only had one. He was pretty sure he wasn't even legally drunk. Voight had had a few, but he still had his wits about him.

_He always had his head about him._

"Ma'am, you should leave, you're not getting any more to drink tonight." The bar tender told her.

Erin sighed, "Okay." She let Jay grab her arm and lead her out.

Voight watched them go.

When he turned back around, the bartender said, "I'm not serving you any more either. You may not be slurring-your-words drunk, but you've had probably more than your fair share."

"Fair enough." Voight threw his hands up and walked outside also.

He caught up to Halstead, who had to practically drag Erin.

Voight chuckled, "You grab one arm; I'll grab the other."

"Alright." Halstead said, and they each had one of Erin's arms across their shoulders.

"Jay! Voight!" That's when they spotted Severide running towards them.

Halstead furrowed his brows and Voight stared.

"Good…I'm glad I caught up to you. I think someone's planning something against Erin."

"Yeah…we…kind of already know that." Halstead muttered.

"But I know where they are." Severide smiled as Voight and Jay exchanged a look.

"And you know that how?" Voight asked raising his eyebrows.

"The kid was on a skateboard, and I followed him. Don't ask me how I was able to keep up with him though…I guess he was going slow not thinking that anybody would or could follow him…"

"Where?" Voight interrupted, already interested.

"In an abandoned warehouse about five blocks from here."

"Alright. Here's the plan. You," he took Erin's arm off of him and pointed to Halstead, "take Erin to your place, and sneak out. Meet me, Dawson, Olinsky, Ruzek, and Severide back here in forty-five minutes. We're going to get these sons of bitches _tonight_."

When Halstead and Erin walked away, Voight turned to Severide, "Come on. Let's go get the others."

Severide followed, "We're not really going to wait until Halstead gets back here, are we?"

"What do you think?"

"Won't he be mad?"

"That's neither here nor there." Voight retorted.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Severide asked Voight, realizing they probably wouldn't be walking to the warehouse like he had.

"Do I sound okay to you?"

"Yeah, but that's neither here nor there." Severide offered.

Voight glared at him.

"Okay, okay, you'll drive." Severide threw his hands up as though proving innocence.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Halstead somehow, finally made it into his place.

"Ohhhh, we're at your place." Erin said.

"Yeah..." Halstead said, trying to get her into the bedroom without her making a comment.

"Why are you dragging me? Do you have somewhere to be?" Erin was asking.

"Actually, yeah." He stated, not meeting her eyes.

"And wait…" She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "You're taking me to your bedroom. Damn. What's your hurry?" She turned around and started kissing him.

Halstead lightly pushed her off, "Now's not the time, babe."

"What's that supposed to mean? Now's a _perfect_ time." She tried kissing him again, but he held her back.

It was painful.

"You're so drunk you can barely walk. We are not doing anything tonight."

She pouted her lower lip, "You're such a buzz-kill."

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing anything with you while you're on a buzz. Deal with it." He retorted.

"Why not? I thought you loved me?" she swung her hips, and Halstead barely stifled a groan.

He somehow managed to smirk, though, "Babe, that's exactly why I'm refusing. Now come on, lay down."

When he tried to make sure she sat on the bed safely, she grabbed the front of his shirt, and he couldn't hold his balance. They both toppled over onto the bed, Jay on top, and Erin's lips found his.

Very reluctantly, he pulled away again, and got off the bed.

"Jayyyyy…" Erin groaned.

"Babe, I gotta go. I'm sorry. We'll talk when I get back." He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Talk? That's it?" She pouted again, and crossed her arms over her chest, but she continued laying there.

"Yeah, maybe. Goodbye." He closed the door and walked to the safe where he kept his ammunition in case of emergencies, and loaded his gun.

After he holstered it, he walked out.

**CPDCPDCPD – Meanwhile**

"Dawson!" Voight hollered walking into the squad.

"He's not here." Platt said.

"Then where the hell is he?" Voight walked up to her desk.

"He had a family member to attend to."

"Where's everybody else?"

"I haven't seen Halstead or Lindsay in a coon's age. Ruzek and Olinsky are in the training room; and Burgess and Atwater are on patrol."

"Don't worry about Halstead and Lindsay. Thanks." Voight mentioned, walking toward the training room.

"Ruzek, Alvin?"

"Yeah?" They both said in unison.

"We got a situation." Voight said, with Severide by his side walking up to them.

"Alright, what's up?" Olinsky asked as they followed Voight into the squad room.

"There's a gang coming after Erin, and Severide followed one of them back to their hideout. We're going after them."

"Ah, that explains why he's here." Ruzek muttered.

"I'll call Casey. I'm sure he'll want in on this." Severide said pulling out his phone.

Voight didn't object. The more people to help Erin, the better.

He would be lying to himself he said he was glad she wasn't here, though. He knew she would be royally pissed if she found out they went into a fight _over her_ and she was too drunk to even stand, let alone fight in it. But Voight would just, maybe not so subtly let her know she was too drunk to even walk. Then again, after all the shit she had gone through recently? She deserved a break.

He hoped once Halstead realized they had left without him; that he would go back with Erin.

_As much as he hated that hope_, that was best for her at the moment.

"For those of you who didn't know, Dawson won't be joining us because he's got a family issue to deal with."

"Who are we dealing with?" Ruzek asked; taking a toothpick out of his mouth and throwing it at his nearby trash can.

"A gang called the Black P. Stones Nation teamed up with the Mickey Cobras after the deaths. They're going to come after Erin…unless we get to them first."

"And that explains better why we're here." Ruzek exclaimed.

"Suit up and let's go. No sirens. We are definitely not warning them that we're coming. Severide, call Casey back and tell him we'll swing by to pick him up before we get there. Ruzek and Olinsky, you're in the next car."

"Don't get me wrong, boss, but shouldn't we get Halstead? The more the merrier, right?" Ruzek asked.

Voight thought about that for a second. "Alright, call Halstead and tell him to meet us here. Severide!"

Severide, who was still on the phone with Casey, looked up.

"Tell Casey to meet us here, but hurry the hell up."

They waited for the two men to show.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Boring, boring, I know, I know. I'm workin' on it, just be patient! **_

_**Haha, as if y'all aren't already. ;)**_

* * *

Halstead was walking back to the meeting place, when his phone went off. It was Ruzek.

"Halstead."

"Voight said to meet him at the squad."

"Alright." They hung up, and Halstead took off in a sprint, beyond thankful he could hold his liquor and had only had one drink.

He figured by the time it took to hail a cab, he might be there.

When he slowed to a jog, he heard what he thought were footsteps behind him.

He turned around, but didn't see anyone or anything.

He turned back around and started speed-walking.

And he started hearing it again.

He pulled his piece, thankful he had loaded it before he left and turned around.

"Chicago P.D! Show yourself!"

A kid came from behind the shadows in raggedy clothes, putting his hands up as though he were being arrested.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Halstead had his piece trained on the kid eyeing him up and down.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I'm homeless. I thought I could ask you for some money."

"Homeless people don't follow people for money, beat it." Halstead jerked his gun in a forward motion, and the kid took off.

Then something clicked, as Halstead watched the kid run away, he saw his sneakers more clearly. They were top of the line…

And for skateboarding.

Halstead holstered his gun and sprinted back toward his place.

_Damnit, pick up…pick up…pick up…_ He was muttering to himself while calling Voight.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Where the hell is he? He doesn't live that far away!" Voight slammed the desk in front of him. He wasn't a very patient man to begin with, and Halstead was wearing it very thin.

"Boss, we can just go by and pick him up." Ruzek offered.

"No. We don't split up. Let's just go, when he gets here, he'll realize he shouldn't have been late."

"We're just going to leave him behind?" To Voight, it was beginning to sound like Ruzek was whining.

Olinsky pushed Ruzek on the shoulder, and when Ruzek looked at him, he put an index finger over his mouth to tell Ruzek to shut the hell up.

No one questions Voight. Ruzek sighed, and followed everybody else out. Voight led the men down to the weapons room, and grabbed a couple different weapons, tossing them at everybody.

Voight's phone went off.

"Where the hell are you?" He almost screamed at Halstead.

"Kid…Erin…my…he…" the weapons room doesn't have great reception.

"Halstead! I can't understand what the hell you're saying! If you don't make it here in two minutes we're leaving you!"

Voight hung up.

**CPDCPDCPD**

He finally answered…but the reception sucked.

All Jay heard when Voight answered was, _"Where…hell…you?"_

He knew what Voight was saying, though. It didn't take a genius to decipher that one.

He tried to explain that he was heading back to his place…the kid that Severide had presumably followed…had actually followed Jay also and he and Erin were probably in trouble.

Unfortunately, the next thing he heard Voight say was, _"Halstead! Can't…what…saying. Make…here…in…minutes…leaving!"_

Then Voight hung up.

_He hung up_.

Halstead wished he had time to stop and glare at his phone, and that somehow Voight could see it.

He was pretty sure he could decipher that message too.

If he didn't make it there in some odd minutes, they were leaving without him.

"No. No. No. No. No." Halstead muttered.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Where'd he say he was?" Ruzek asked as they walked outside.

"Shit, Adam, didn't you hear me tell him I couldn't understand him?"

"Halstead doesn't call you unless it's important, though. What if he can't make it!? What if somethin' happened?!" Ruzek protested.

Voight stopped. "Look, if you want to …"

Olinsky stepped in, "Kids got a point. Halstead won't call you unless it's important. Call him back real quick..."

Voight took a deep breath. The alcohol was affecting him. He couldn't think _very_ rationally.

He called Halstead back.

"Voight!" Halstead answered immediately.

"What were you tryina tell me?"

"A kid was following me… He was wearing skateboarding shoes… but claimed he was homeless. He _has_ to… know that… Erin's at my place! I sent him away before… I realized what was happening. I'm on my way back… to my place!"

Halstead was right earlier, it was pretty difficult to run and talk on the phone at the same time.

"We're on our way!" Voight yelled into the phone and slammed it back into his pocket.

"Come on! We gotta get to Jay's place! He was followed! He thinks they know that's where Erin is, and they might hit tonight! Alvin, you and Ruzek take Casey and Severide. I want as few cars as needed. We're all parking down the street from his place. If they're casing the joint, they'll see us coming."

Olinsky nodded his head since he would be the one driving.

"Let's move!" They all ran down to the garage, and jumped in the vehicles.

Then they took off.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Halstead arrived back home. The door was still closed and locked. He quickly dug his keys out of his pocket, and, after checking out the area behind him making sure it was clear, he unlocked the door and went in – careful to lock it behind him.

He bolted upstairs.

"Erin?!" He ran into his bedroom.

She wasn't there.

"Erin!" He screamed again.

Then he stopped to listen…and he heard noises coming from his bathroom.

He ran to the door and found it wasn't closed.

Erin was puking.

He had never been happier to see puke _in his life_.

"Hey." He said to her. He meant it to come out strong and collected, but instead it came out like a huge breath of relief. He walked over to hold her hair behind her head.

"This feels like morning sickness all over again!" She whaled, but quickly went back to puking her guts out in the toilet.

Halstead chuckled, "Yeah, but it's necessary, babe. Or at least, your stomach thinks so."

She glared at him.

"How long have you been throwing up?" He questioned, taking a seat next to her legs and keeping his left hand on her hair.

"I don't know. A little while I suppose. I think I'm done, though, I feel a lot better."

Halstead quickly handed her some toilet paper so she could wipe her mouth.

"Thanks…" she muttered, losing eye contact with him.

"You're…hey…what's wrong?" He watched as her eyes drifted.

"This is embarrassing! Basically my first night at your place and I'm fall over drunk, and now I'm puking in your toilet!"

Halstead smirked, "I never imagined our first night at my place would be perfect anyway."

"Really? What did you imagine happening?" She let out a small smile.

He shrugged, "Anything, really. Voight would call us…or…worse…show up."

Erin giggled, "That sounds like one of those caught-with-your-pants-down nightmares."

"Yeah, if everything went well, that's usually how it went down..."

Erin narrowed her eyes, "If everything went well, hmm?"

Halstead smiled and just shrugged a little flustered.

Jay figured she had forgotten she had just thrown up, because she leaned in to kiss him.

He backed away, putting a finger between them. "Babe, don't get me wrong, I love you, and I love kissing you, but not after you've just thrown up. That's where I draw the line."

She smacked her forehead. "That's right! Oh God. I'm so sorry! Did you bring my bag in?"

"Yeah, I brought it in when I dropped you off." He went downstairs to get it and brought it back to her. She quickly took her toothbrush and toothpaste out and kicked him out of the bathroom.

That's when he heard the knock at his door.

He had completely forgotten.

He drew his weapon and headed down the steps.

When he looked through the hole, though, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Voight.

He never ever thought he'd breathe a sigh of relief at seeing Voight at his door, with Erin there.

_That nightmare wasn't coming true tonight._

"Everything okay?" Voight stormed in, and surveyed the place.

"Yeah, surprisingly. Oh, besides Erin throwing up in my bathroom." He pointed up the stairs.

Voight lifted an eyebrow, but decided to leave that one for next time.

"Is everyone else here too?" Halstead questioned.

"Yeah, they're out in their car."

"Are you still going to attack them at that warehouse that Severide spotted?"

Voight paced, running a hand through his hair. "I would rather have everyone full strength. Do you still have those two bags packed?"

Halstead nodded.

"Good, get her and I'm taking the two of you to a hotel. No _ifs, ands, or butts_. Bring all of the weapons you have here, and make sure every window and door is locked."

Halstead smiled.

"For shit's sake, Halstead, you're running from a gang, not celebrating."

Halstead narrowed his eyes, "Hmm… You're allowing me permission to stay with Erin in a hotel room. I'd say that's at least _worth_ celebrating."

Voight glared at him, and Halstead threw his hands up, going upstairs to help Erin and bring her to Voight's car.

"What about work?" Halstead asked when he finally got back downstairs.

"What about it? You two are on leave anyway for your injuries. We'll just tack on some personal time and call it a year."

Halstead opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of exactly what to say, so he just shut it again.

* * *

_**Halstead and Lindsay…alone…in a hotel room…oh what ever could possibly happen?**_

_** Ugh. I am so mean, I scare myself sometimes.**_

_** I'll be updating soon, though. ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Oh man! I am sooooo sorry it took me this long to update! The final book in a series that I read came out, so to say that I was slightly distracted would be an understatement. Anyway, I'll shut up now and y'all enjoy the update. :)**_

* * *

Once Jay and Erin were in Voight's car, Voight walked over to Olinsky's and told them to go home for the night. There was nothing to take care of tonight, and they weren't even fully equipped. He didn't mention he was taking the two lovebirds to a hotel. Hell, he didn't even know what hotel yet himself.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked…her mind racing in the back seat of Voight's car and sitting next to Halstead.

"To a hotel." Jay replied.

"Oh…I knew you were going to get rid of me."

Halstead smiled, "Babe, we're still going to be sharing a room."

She smiled now too and put her head on his shoulder.

Talk about awkward.

"Watch yourself, Halstead."

"I know. I know." He mumbled back, putting an arm across the seat so Erin would have something else to rest her head on…just in case.

He slightly started to doze off.

About an hour and a half later, Halstead was jolted awake when the car came to a stop.

"Where are we?" he asked groggily. It had to be pretty late at night by now.

"Central Loop Hotel. You'll be staying here until further notice." Voight said, and got out of the car. Halstead shook his non-bullet wound shoulder that Erin had her head on to wake her up.

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. The effects of the alcohol seemed to be nonexistent, but Halstead knew her better.

"Central Loop Hotel. We might be here for a little while."

"Oh, really?"

"Listen, you two. This was about the farthest hotel I could bring you to without being too secluded in case you needed me. Here," he handed Halstead a credit card, "in case of emergencies _only_. Lay low. I don't want anyone knowing you're out here. I know we weren't followed; so you should be safe. Anything happens, call me. If I don't answer, call Dawson or Olinsky. I don't have to repeat the rest of the drill, right?"

Halstead shook his head and helped Erin out of the car. He then threw both bags over his shoulder; and they walked inside. After hearing Voight peel out of the parking lot, Halstead walked up to the counter and rang the bell, hoping there was still someone on duty.

It was, after all, three in the morning.

After a couple of rings, someone groggily came walking out.

"What?!" she hollered.

"My girlfriend and I need a room."

Erin giggled at the word girlfriend, sending the vibrations through Halstead. He shivered.

The woman rolled her eyes; she must've seen this type of thing all the time and simply just thought he wanted to take advantage of a slut.

_Those words didn't sound like they belonged in the same sentence…_

"I'm going to need a major credit card, I.D., your cousin's firstborn…"

Halstead was digging in his pockets for the items she was listing, until the last one. He furrowed his brows at her.

"It's a joke. Can't you take a joke at three thirty in the morning?"

One eyebrow raised, he handed the woman one of his credit cards and his I.D. to go with, he didn't get Voight's card 'cause they needed I.D. – and made sure he had the receipt so the department could reimburse him. He wasn't certain how much this place was, but it didn't look like the budget type. It had fancy red carpeting, and mostly white furniture. He couldn't place the colors of the rest of the furniture and figured a woman had designed the place.

If Halstead didn't know any better, it looked like a honeymoon suite. That's when the severity of what was going on hit him. He and Erin were in a hotel, while the rest of them were going to be out fighting the gang. He admitted that he would much rather be out there fighting. Hell, it was _his life_ at stake here too. Most likely, once the gang realized the two of them had been spending the majority of their time together now-a-days, they would know that in order to get to her, they would have to go through him first. And, that wouldn't be easy. Voight knew that, and that's why Halstead figured he was with Erin. Though, it wasn't even like she _needed_ a guard. She was perfectly capable of handling herself. He thought of the wounds on her knuckles when he and Severide had caught up to them at the bar and wondered what had happened. They never did tell him. At any rate, this really didn't make sense…

But him and Erin in their own hotel room, off of work, with no Kyle, and basically no one to bug them while someone else does all the dirty work?

He supposed he couldn't, no _shouldn't_ complain too much.

The clerk handed him his cards back and grabbed a key-card labeled 215 on it.

"In case you haven't already read, 215 is your room number. Are you from the area?"

Halstead shook his head, mumbling a,"not really," and she handed over a couple brochures with places to eat, get gas, and etc.

"Feel free to call room service if you need anything…except condoms. Those are on your own dime." She spit the last sentence out seemingly laced with vomit and eyed him up; and Jay would've been lying to himself if he didn't admit that she was also making him shiver, but for _very different_ reasons.

He quickly guided Erin upstairs and to their room…where his suspicions were confirmed.

This was no cheap place.

Why had Voight chosen this place, again? The room was huge, holding two _queen_-sized beds, four nightstands, two dressers, a closet, a nice sized desk, and a bathroom that had two sinks, and a bath tub/shower.

The bed sheets were a crimson red.

_Perfect to hide blood stains_. He shivered again at the thought that just come out of nowhere. _Always a cop._ The dressers were, once again, white, and the walls were painted a mix of light brown/white color.

He figured there was a name for it, but it wasn't on his limited color wheel.

"Wow." Erin said, as she surveyed the room. She was now able to walk without stumbling, and she walked over to the other side of the room to look out the window.

"Nice view." She said, as it barely overlooked the Chicago River.

Halstead joined her by the window and agreed.

"Yeah, it is." He then threw his stuff onto one bed and hers on another.

She turned around.

"You're not serious."

"What?" he questioned.

"We are not sleeping in two separate beds. We're partners, we've been kidnapped, shot at, and threatened. I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Halstead smirked, how was a guy to argue with that? "Okay. Which one do you want us to sleep in?" he motioned to the beds.

Erin pointed down. "This one. It has the best view."

Halstead looked at her and motioned to himself.

She sighed, "Okay, fine. _Second_ best view." She smiled and sauntered up to him.

And she kissed him.

Halstead placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped hers in his hair. He didn't care anymore. They were alone. They had no distractions. They weren't being threatened, shot at, or kidnapped tonight. He figured his guard could come down…just for a little while.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed.

He didn't know how he was able to do it, though, and he didn't much care.

He was on top, and once again, without breaking the kiss, they made it to the back of the bed so that Erin's head was resting on some pillows.

After a few more moments, though, they broke for air.

It wasn't long before Erin pulled him back down to resume kissing.

And Halstead definitely wasn't objecting.

…Until she went for the hem of his shirt.

"Whoa there, tiger." He said, rolling onto the other side of the bed.

She pouted. "You need to undress to go to bed anyway. Why not let me help you?"

Halstead didn't trust himself with words, so he just shook his head at first. "Why don't you worry about getting yourself undressed without causing physical harm?"

She gave him a death glare, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? I'm serious. You're still drunk, and I told you. I will not do anything that serious with you while you're in that state. I don't want our first time together to be like that. I want you to remember it."

"Oh, I'll remember it, alright." She smirked at him…_baiting him_.

Halstead gulped. It's a good thing he had already moved away, because if he hadn't…well…let's just say, all control might have been lost at that moment.

He got off the bed – walking to where his bag was. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants, his toothbrush and toothpaste and headed into the bathroom.

Once he closed the door, amid Erin's protests, he splashed cold water on his face.

He needed to take a cold shower, but he didn't trust Erin not to somehow pick the lock and slip in – even in her semi-drunken state.

All control would _definitely_ be lost if she did that. He removed his shirt and pants and after contemplating, slipped the sweats on over his boxers. He wasn't taking any chances…not wearing a shirt was probably bad enough, but he just couldn't sleep in a shirt.

After brushing his teeth, he exited the bathroom.

And he almost had a heart attack.

Standing in between the two beds, changing the channels on the television, was Erin…in one of his oversized t-shirts. He noticed she definitely wasn't wearing a bra, but he thought she was wearing panties.

_Thank God._

_This was going to be a long night._

"What…what are you wearing?" he stuttered.

"You like?" She smiled and spun.

And Halstead would be damned if she didn't look sexy as hell.

He rubbed his palms through his eyes hoping, no almost _wishing_ that this was all some crazy, _awesome_ dream, and he would wake up sad and alone in his own bed.

It didn't work.

She was still standing there, but now she was smirking. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

Halstead took a deep breath, internally wrestling with himself.

_Why the hell are we not doing something with her tonight?_

_ Because she's sort of out of it._

_ Emphasis on the sort of! She certainly knew what she was doing when she put your shirt on. And damn! Does she look good in your shirt!_

The brain on Halstead's shoulders groaned at the brain between his legs. He _definitely_ needed a cold shower, if not now, soon.

Taking a big sigh, he walked over to the bed.

"Are you planning on watching TV?" he pointed at the screen.

"No, but I got bored waiting for you to come back."

"I wasn't even gone that long."

"It was still boring." She retorted. "Now come on." She had walked over to the window side and had gotten in the bed, throwing some covers over herself.

Halstead breathed a small sigh of relief as he walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to get in.

Once in, he stayed on his back and put his on arm behind him, resting the other on his chest. Erin, of course, scooted over to his side, and he marveled at how _perfectly_ she fit lying next to him. Her head was on his chest, her hand was on top of his, and the rest of their bodies…well, it was like they did this _regularly_.

With her eyes closed, Erin mumbled, "This isn't as comfortable as I thought it would be."

Halstead furrowed his brows and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your chest is too hard. It's a terrible pillow!"

Halstead laughed and shook his head running a hand over his face. When he looked this time, though, she was already on her side facing opposite of him and toward the window. He sighed and rolled over, once again, marveling at how perfectly their bodies molded together. He slung a lazy arm around her waist, and pretty soon, he would've sworn she was asleep.

It didn't take him that long to join her.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Voight walked into his place groaning and shaking his head, ready to kick himself.

_I just set Halstead up with Lindsay in a hotel room…while she's drunk_.

_What the hell were you thinking?_

He walked over and rummaged through his cabinets and fridge. There had to be some drink around here that he'd stashed. He definitely didn't have enough at that bar…and he was probably going to need it to keep all of the thoughts about what Jay and Erin were doing out of his head.

He shook his head again.

_Halstead wouldn't do that to her. He's too much of a gentleman._

Voight didn't know where that naïve thought came from, but at least it made him smile. He would hopefully keep it to go to sleep with. He finally found a six pack in the back of his fridge, and, hoping it wasn't outdated, ripped the first sucker open and started gulping it down. After draining about three of them, and still with all the alcohol he had in his system, he could somewhat feel the room start spinning.

Somewhat clumsily, he walked toward his bedroom where he collapsed; thankful he had left the containers on the counter.

No matter how many drinks he had, however, sleep still didn't come easily.

It rarely ever did with him anyway.

* * *

_**Aw, man! Okay, okay, before you say it, I know I made Erin seem like a pathetic drunk…but please, just bear with me; and I'm sure (maybe) that the Erin on the show could hold her liquor better. Although, in my story, I tried to hint at she had **_a lot_**.**_

_**Anyway, next chapter features a flashback! ;)**_


End file.
